Back To The Future: Ship of Dreams
by spikessweetgirl75
Summary: It's been a disappointing start to the school year for Marty McFly, he talks Doc Emmit Brown into taking him on a trip into the past to explore the Unsinkable ship. Everything goes well until Marty meets up with a certain wandering artist, his friend, and his sister, all about to meet their destiny onboard the ship of dreams. Titanic crossover.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Hill Valley and Marty McFly was in a reasonably good mood. A new school year had just started and Marty had high hopes. He already had a beautiful girlfriend in Jennifer and for sure his band was going to be discovered. There was no doubt about it in his mind. This was going to be the best year ever! The only thing he missed was his friend Emmit Brown, aka, Doc to his friends, which only included Marty. Everyone else in Hill Valley thought of Doctor Emmit Brown as a mad scientist who was best to be avoided. Right now, Doc Brown was away with his family, traveling the time stream. Marty didn't know when or where. Doc hadn't told him, but Marty did know that he missed his old friend and wished he was around to witness the year that everything finally went right for Marty McFly.

It was Monday and the first day of senior year. Jennifer had called him the night before and asked him to meet her in the parking lot of Hill Valley High. Marty had been disappointed by the request, because he had wanted to make an entrance with the new truck his parents had purchased for him last year. He wanted to arrive in style, with his girl on his arm. The big man on campus. But Jennifer had insisted that it would be best to meet in the parking lot, so not being one to push his girl into doing something she didn't want to do, he complied.

Putting the radio on blast, he hoped into the truck and made the drive to school, whistling the new Poison song to himself. He turned into the parking lot and placed the car in park. He hoped out of the truck and grabbed his book bag and started for the school, expecting to find his girlfriend waiting for him on the stairs, perhaps surrounded by her friends, giggling over River Phoenix or that one dude on that show Family Ties. The one that they all claimed he resembled. What he found instead sent all of his plans and hopes for the years crashing down to the ground.

Sitting on the steps, was Freddy Kroger, the school wrestling champion, and on his lap, dressed in a mini-skirt and a tank top that showed off her tanned shoulders, was his girlfriend Jennifer kissing as if they had no need to come up for air. What the hell? This was heavy on a whole other level of heaviness! This could not be happening!

His first instinct was to march over there, pull his girlfriend off the guy's lap and sock him one. But he remembered his second venture into the future and knew that losing his temper only led to bad things. So he closed his eyes, counted to ten, and then walked over to the couple, as calm and collected as he could manage to be. Once he was standing there in front of them, he loudly cleared his throat.

Startled, the couple stopped kissing and looked at Marty. Freddy looked unapologetic and Jennifer had the nerve to blush.

"Marty," She stood up from Freddy's lap, smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt. "You're here."

He could tell she was nervous by how her voice shook, but he didn't care. He was the wronged party here. She should be nervous.

"What the hell, Jen? You asked me to meet you here and I come to find you sucking face with Freddy

Kroger? I'm confused. The last time I checked, we're still dating. I mean...did I miss something here?" Marty stared at her, hoping to hear her say that this was some mistake. That Freddy had brainwashed her or something.

Jennifer twisted her hands, trying to find the words to use to let Marty down gently. It wasn't that she didn't care about Marty McFly. She did...it was just that...her glimpse of the future that one time...even though it didn't exist anymore...it had scared her and she didn't want to take any risks. She wanted to make sure that the future she had seen had no way of coming true. Besides, Freddy had been pursuing her ever since their sophomore year. Why not give him a chance. They were teenagers. One's first love should never be one's only love, right?

"Look, Marty. I've been thinking about what Doc Brown said...about the future not being written yet and making it a good one. Well...the future I had seen with you...I don't want that for myself Marty. I'm sorry, but I don't. I want something more. Something better...for the both of us. And I...I think that we can't have that something better together. We're just too different. We both want different things. It's best to end it now, while we still like each other. We can still be friends," She stammered, wincing at the clear hurt in his eyes when she mentioned not wanting a future with him.

"And you can see a better future with Freddy?"

"Well...yeah. Maybe. I really am sorry, Marty. But this is for the best. You'll see."

"Yeah, McFly," Freddy stood up and wrapped a possessive arm around Jennifer's shoulders. "A girl this hot belongs with a guy like me. Not to worry though. You're a nice looking kid and the chicks dig guitar players. You'll find someone more in your league."

Marty wanted to tell Freddy to fuck off. He wanted to tell both of them that, but he was too hurt and humiliated to do that. He had just gotten dumped, not only for the head jock of the high school, but in front of everyone. She made sure of that. He looked around and saw his fellow students staring at him, most with pity in their eyes and wanted to yell and punch something. Instead, he balled up his fists, turned around, and walked away, not even saying good-bye. He didn't know what Jennifer expected him to do. Make a scene? Throw a punch? Beg her to stay? Well, he hated to disappoint her, but he was not going to give either of them the satisfaction.

Walking into the school, Marty wished that Doc Brown would return with his time machine. If he did, Marty would go back and erase the day he had ever decided to date Jennifer Parker. She would never have been a part of his life to hurt him like this. But Doc Brown wasn't here. He was still on his big adventure with Clara and their boys. So Marty would just have to live with the pain he was in and hope that someday it would get better and Jennifer would be just a footnote in his history.


	2. Chapter 2

April 10, 1986

It's been months since the break up with Jennifer and Marty still felt the sting every time he saw her with Freddy in the halls or at school dances. Of course he never let it show that it bothered him. In fact, he used the fact that he was a guitarist in a band to score himself all kinds of hot dates, each girl even more beautiful than the last. He even flaunted the girls in front of his ex, wanting her to see that he didn't need her. That he could have anyone and wasn't sitting moping over her. Yet, in reality, he was. Without Doc to distract him, he would brood over how someone that had claimed to love him and only him could just dump him like that. He had been a good boyfriend to Jennifer! He had never been cruel to her, never down talked her, always included her in on his plans. He didn't even have to take her into the future with him! But he had, wanting to show off Doc's awesome invention. He wouldn't have shared that experience with just anyone. Certainly not any of the girls he dated on the weekly.

The teacher cleared her throat, calling for the class's attention. Mrs. Oliver was really a cool teacher and knew her history. But she was strict when it came to students paying attention in her class and didn't stand for any distractions. So Marty cleared his head of his girl problems and gave all of his attention to the teacher at the blackboard, where she had written in large letters: TITANIC.

"Can anyone tell me what day today is?" The teacher asked, her eyes scanning the room. She nodded towards a Hispanic girl who had her hand up. "April 10, 1985."

"Good! Can anyone tell me what event happened today?"

A black boy wearing a letterman jacket with the school colors raised his hand.

"Carlton?"

"The Beatles broke up, man. Damn Yoko," The boy shook his head with a sigh.

The teacher joined in the laughter that filled the classroom. "Yes, the Beatles broke up, but that's not what I'm looking for. Anyone else?"

"The crown prince of Japan is the first to marry a commoner!" A Japanese girl raised her hand.

"True. But that is not what I am looking for either. What I am looking for is that today is the anniversary that Titanic sat sail on her maiden voyage from Southampton England to New York City."

Marty sighed. He was in no mood to hear about some old ship setting sail, but if he didn't pay attention, he'd most likely get caught and get in trouble.

"Titanic, to most was called the ship of dreams. It was also claimed to be unsinkable. Famous words, 'Not even God can sink this ship'. As you can guess, famous last words, because on April 14, 1912, after just five days at sea, Titanic ran into an Iceberg and on April 15, 1912, it sunk into the sea. It is known as the worst disaster in maritime history. It did not have enough lifeboats for everyone, about half really. Half of the people on that ship died. It was also the first to use the distress signal, SOS."

Marty couldn't help it. His attention drifted away from the Titanic and his coming plans for the weekend. Find a hot date for the Enchantment Under the Sea dance, the school's annual formal. The school had the formal every year, ever since the school first opened. He still remembered the formal where his parents had fallen in love. He had hoped to have a similar experience with Jennifer. But that wasn't going to happen and now his date to this year's dance, the last one he'll ever attend will have to be with some random girl that he cared little about. It kind of pissed him off.

Mrs. Oliver's voice tuned him back in as she gave the assignment. "Your assignment is to do a report on life on board the Titanic before the sinking. I want to know how the passengers lived, what they ate, what they did for fun, then I want to know the details of the sinking. It will all be due May 10th, which gives you a full month to do your research."

Marty sighed and rolled his eyes, having no interest in the subject at all, but it was history, his favorite subject. It was too bad that Doc wasn't around. He'd go back and explore that ship first hand and quickly get all he would need for his report, leaving him time for finding a date and to practice with his band.

"Mr. McFly," Mrs. Oliver intercepted him before he could walk out of the classroom.

"Ma'am?" Marty cleared his throat, not trying to appear impatient.

"Are you okay? I've noticed that you've been a bit distracted lately, which is unusual. You are normally my best student."

"I'm fine. It just hasn't been a easy year for me, but I'm fine. I'll do better, I promise."

"I do hope so. I am looking forward to your report on Titanic. It's a rather...what do you young people say...heavy...subject, but I'm sure that you'll do it justice."

Marty just forced a smiled. "I'll try my best."

The teacher just nodded and stepped to the side, allowing him to leave. Marty took a deep breath and stepped into the hall, happy to be on his way to his last class. He had no idea what his plans were for the rest of the day, but he was sure that it wouldn't be anything exciting.

…..

Marty was on his way home when he drove past Doc's old place. Doctor Emmett Brown had been gone for a good year now, off with the family he had created with Clara, the teacher he had fallen in love with in the old west. The last time Marty had seen him was when the scientist had arrived in a time traveling train to introduce him to his family. That was when he had told him and Jennifer that their futures were yet to be written. Thinking back on that, Marty wished that Doc had kept quiet about that. But he couldn't be angry. It wasn't Doc's fault that Jennifer didn't want him anymore. He just wished that the old man was here to talk to now. Back in the old days, the scientist would always find a way to take Marty's mind off of his problems.

Marty sighed and took his eyes away from the seemingly empty house that had once belonged to Doc Brown and was about to start on his way home when a dog darted out in front of the car. Marty stared at the animal in disbelief.

"Einstein? Einstein, what are you doing here?"

The last time he had seen the dog was when Doc had come for his last visit. Carefully, he pulled out of traffic and parked his truck in the driveway of a restaurant that was right across the street from Doc's old place. He ran up to Einstein and grabbed the dog's collar. "Is Doc here Einstein? Can you take me to him?"

The dog licked Marty a few times then led the way over to Doc's old house, where there were sounds of children playing, a woman singing, and a familiar "Great Scott" shouted from within.

"He's back!" Marty found himself grinning from ear to ear for the first time in months. Doctor Emmett Brown was back and not a moment too soon! He knocked on the door, resisting the urge to just barge in, even though Doc probably wouldn't mind.

It was Clara that opened the door. Her smile was warm and welcoming when she saw that it was Marty. "Marty! What a surprise to see you here so soon, we just arrived! Come in, come in! Emmett is downstairs in the basement. He'll be pleased to see you."

Marty followed Clara to the basement door where she opened and called down, "Emmett! Marty's here to see you!"

"Marty?! Great Scott! Send him down! I can't wait to show him my modifications!" Doc called back up, his voice high with the manic excitement that Marty was used to.

"Go on down, Marty," Clara stood to the side.

Marty walked downstairs to find Doc knelt over his workstation, scribbling something down in a notebook. His white hair was in it's normal wild style and his white lab coat hung off his thin frame. Doc hadn't changed a bit.

"Doc!" Marty greeted racing up to his old friend.

"Marty!" Doc stood up and embraced the young man that had been his best friend for some time now. "Marty, it's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Doc!"

"What's happened since the last we saw each other? You were with that one girl...that uh...uh..."

"Jennifer."

"Yes, Jennifer. How is she?"

"Dating Freddy Kroger. She uh...dumped me at the beginning of the year," Marty winced, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that Marty. I hope it wasn't because of..."

"It was. But that's okay. I mean, I've been so busy with other girls, I haven't had time to miss her. I tell ya, girls learn that you play the guitar and they line up at the door."

"Well that's good to hear. So things are going good for you then?"

Marty shrugged. They weren't really. He was still pining for Jennifer. Still smarting from the break up. Still disappointed that come The Enchantment Under the Sea dance, he won't have that special someone. But he didn't want Doc to know just how unhappy he's been lately. The scientist might blame himself and Marty didn't want his friend to do that.

"Every thing is good. Mom and dad are as in love as ever and David and Linda are doing great and I'll be graduating in a few months. Things could have been worse."

"Well I'm glad to hear it," Doc grinned slapping his shoulder. "I'm glad you're here Marty! I was going to call you! I have done some modifications to the time machine that you must see!" Doc picked up his notebook and waved it in the air. "Now, instead of having to stick in one town during the time stream, you can go anywhere! Do you want to see where and when Jesus was born? We can go there! Want to see the I Have A Dream Speech? We can go there! Want to see..."

"The Titanic!" Marty's eyes lit up, remembering his history assignment.

"Yes! We can go there to! Everything runs on steam, so you don't have to worry about plutonium anymore and look at this...," Doc placed the notebook down and pointed at the diagram of the train that he had converted into a time machine. "I've modified it to hover! Like a helicopter! I figured that it could get me in and out of some tight spots!"

Marty stared at the Scientist, impressed. "Wow Doc. That's heavy!"

"It is, isn't it?"

"So it's still a train?" Marty asked, curious on what form the time machine had adopted this time around.

"Yes! Makes everything easier when traveling to the past," Doc grinned. "Oh Marty! The stories I have to share with you!"

"Uh...that's nice Doc, really. I can't wait to hear them," Marty grinned, his earlier idea coming back to him. He had a big homework assignment that he just didn't feel like working on. Now here Doc was, with his time machine. Why not take advantage? "Look Doc...I was thinking. I have this homework assignment...a research paper to do on the Titanic and earlier I was thinking how rad it'd be if you could like, take me to Southampton 1912 and I could get a glimpse of the ship itself. It'd be a great inspiration for my paper, you know?"

"The Titanic?" Doc Brown frowned. "That's a famous boat, right?"

"Right! The ship of dreams! How about it, Doc! Help inspire an unmotivated student. Take me to see Titanic..."

"Well...she could go for a another run and I have yet to visit that time period...alright. Alright we'll

go. But my truck blew a gasket..."

"We'll take mine," Marty grinned happily, rubbing his hands together. Finally! Something was going his way!

"Okay! Let's go!" Doc grinned happily, something at the back of his mind nagging at him, something about this Titanic. But he brushed the small worry from his mind. It's been a long time since his last adventure with Marty and he was looking forward to taking another.

Doc and Marty emerged from the basement, talking and laughing and again catching up with each others lives. Doc found his wife and kissed her cheek, promising to be back before supper, and then they were off.

The train was parked on an old section of track that wasn't used anymore. It looked awesome! It was shiny black and looked like one of those antique trains found at the train museum located in Downtown Hill Valley.

Marty followed Doc inside of the time machine and sat down next to him in the caboose as the Doc entered everything in.

"Alright, April 10, 1912. Southampton England. Are you ready Marty?!" Doc turned to his young friend, a grin on his face.

"Ready Doc!"

"Alright! Let's go back! Back to Titanic!"

Marty held on to his seat as the Doc started everything up. The train started rolling on it's tracks, faster and faster until finally it wasn't on the ground anymore. It was in the air and it was racing towards the Welcome to Hill Valley Billboard. Marty squeezed his eyes shut, positive that they were going to crash.

But they didn't.

To an onlooker, the flying train would have disappeared, leaving two smoking trails in the afternoon atmosphere and the smell of o-zone in it's wake. The machine was gone. Gone back to see another machine that held man's attention at the time. A machine that had held all that era's dreams. Marty McFly and Doctor Emmett Brown had gone back to see the Titanic.


	3. Chapter 3

Marty stumbled out of the train as it landed in a clearing just outside of the town of Southampton England. He looked around at the surroundings, a frown marring his handsome features. Southampton England didn't look any different from the United States countryside. There were trees everywhere.

"Doc, are we in the right place?" Marty frowned.

"Of course we are, Marty! I just took us outside of town to this clearing! We can't let people see the time machine! A lot of the technology on this locomotive doesn't even exist in 1912," Doc explained, stepping out of the time machine and digging in what looked to be a brown paper bag. Marty watched as Doc pulled out some paper bills. "We must fit in! Go buy us some clothes! Nothing too expensive!"

"Yes sir," Marty took the money. "Uh, just lead the way to town."

One hour later, Marty and Doc Brown exited a shop wearing 1912 clothing. Marty was in a blue shirt that matched his eyes and blue trousers with the straps to go over the shoulders to hold them up and tan boots, good for walking. Doc was dressed similarly, except his shirt was white and he wore a tan coat and a hat to cover his now combed back white hair.

"This is awesome," Marty looked at his clothes.

Doc reached out and grabbed the shoulder of a young man that was just passing by. The young man seemed to be Mediterranean descent and had a friendly demeanor. With him was a tall blond young man and a pretty young girl with the same blond hair and blue eyes as the blond young man.

"Excuse me, we were looking for where the Titanic is docked," Doc explained.

"Right up that way, sir," The blond young man pointed. "She's a real sight to see. She'll be heading for America."

Marty was surprised to hear the American accent come from the young man. He was expecting him to sound like someone from the public broadcasting service.

"Thank you. Do you know where we can get a drink of water as well?" Doc questioned, his throat feeling dry.

"Well, we're heading to the pub just up the way there. I'm sure that they'll have some water," The young man grinned. "They have a good view of the ship as well if you want to walk with us. We're heading that way."

"Sure," Marty spoke up, eyeing the pretty blond girl who looked back at him with mild interest. Where the boy appeared to be a few years older than him, she looked to be just his age.

"My name is Jack Dawson by the way. This is my sister Caitlyn and our friend Fabrizio," The boy known as Jack introduced.

"I'm Marty McFly and this is my friend Doctor Emmit Brown. We're traveling together," Marty introduced, falling into step next to the girl. " Are you sailing on the Titanic?"

"Unfortunately no. It'd be a grand way to get back home though. Don't get me wrong, traveling the world with my brother is fun, but I'm ready to be back on American soil again. Perhaps I can get a job as a seamstress or something," Caitlyn was the one to answer this time, not wanting to be ignored.

"An ambitious woman. I like that," Marty chuckled. "Where do you guys stay?"

"Oh we're on God's good humor. Jack and Fabri usually have a odd job or two or Jack sells his drawings, but we've been down on our luck lately. Tonight it'll probably be back under the old bridge again," Caitlyn shrugged, her smile good natured. "It's not that bad all the time though. I mean, it's Spring, so it's warm and I have a lot of freedom that a lot of those first class ladies on that ship don't have."

Marty was sad to hear that the girl was homeless. He thought back to the homeless in his own time. Bearded old men in ill fitting clothes, sleeping on benches beneath wrinkled newspapers or inside of cardboard boxes. Men and women that filled soup kitchens for what was probably their only meal of the day. It broke his heart to think of Caitlyn with her long blond hair and pretty blue eyes and bright smile, living like that. But this was 1912, a lot different from 1986. Maybe being homeless wasn't as harsh in this time period than it was in the future.

Regardless of her living status, Marty liked Caitlyn's personality. She was friendly and obviously being homeless didn't get her nor her brother down. They both seemed to look ahead to the future with bright optimism.

It didn't take them long to find the pub and enter. Doc went right up to the counter, looking for a glass of water, while Marty followed Jack, Caitlyn, and Fabrizio to a small table. He looked around. He had never been in any place like the pub before. Not even the saloons of the old west. He liked it. Suddenly a commotion up front was heard. Marty looked up to see four blond men standing in front of the entrance waving four pieces of paper.

"I wonder what that's about," Caitlyn frowned.

"Four tickets! Titanic! Poker!" one of the swedes hollered. "Who want play?"

"I'll play you!" Jack stood up, raising a hand. Caitlyn gasped and grabbed his arm.

"Jack, what are you doing? We barely have enough to eat tonight?" She hissed.

"If I win us those tickets, not only will we not have to worry about eating for the next several days, but we'll get room and board and most of all, we'll be going home! That's what you want isn't it?" Jack explained his motives.

"I don't know Jack...what if you lose? Then what will we do?"

"Yeah Jack? What if you lose all our money?"

Jack lit a cigarette and blew out the smoke. "Well, when you've got nothing, you've got nothing to lose. Come on guys. I'm a ace! You know that! When have I ever lost a poker game?"

Marty thought it was an unwise move, but it wasn't his decision. He just sat back and watched.

"Fine. Go ahead, but if you lose our money, I will kill you," Caitlyn gave in and watched as her brother called the swedes over.

Marty looked towards the counter to see Doc talking to the bartender and then turned around to see the Swedes approaching the table. Jack had called them over to play for the tickets. Marty just sat back, not really interested. Poker held no entertainment for him, so he just watched as Jack, Fabrizio, and the swedes played.

"You look like you've seen church services more interesting than this," Caitlyn giggled, noticing the glazed look in Marty's eyes.

"Poker's not my game. I never did like it. Now put me in front of a Monopoly board and I'm your man."

Caitlyn frowned. "Monopoly?"

Oops. He forgot that he wasn't in 1986 anymore. Monopoly hadn't been invented yet. "Um...it's a game that Doc and I had made up. You wouldn't know it," Marty quickly explained.

"You'll have to teach it to me sometime," Caitlyn smiled before turning back to watch the poker game.

Marty would love to teach her how to play Monopoly and all the other board games he could think of. He'd love to show her around Hill Valley high and play his guitar for her. But he knew it would never happen. He couldn't take her back with him, even though that's exactly what Doc had done...but Doc was not a high school student living with his parents. Doc had his own house. What was he thinking anyway? He didn't even know Caitlyn Dawson, and here he was, thinking about showing her around his hometown in the future.

"Full house boys! Woohoo!" Jack's cheer interrupted Marty's thoughts.

"Are you serious?" Caitlyn stared.

"We're going home!" Jack picked up the tickets before hugging his sister tightly. Obviously he had won the game.

"This is wonderful! We're going home!" Caitlyn squealed with glee, hugging Marty once Jack had released her. "Oh my goodness! This is so amazing! Hey, you're American! I can tell by your accent, we have an extra ticket! Do you want it?"

Before Marty could think of the ramifications of what he was doing, he laughed the answer, having enjoyed Caitlyn's hug and swept away in her enthusiasm. "Yes!"

"Jack! Give Marty one of those tickets!" Caitlyn laughed, pulling on her brother's arm.

"Sure!" Jack handed Marty one of the square papers as one of the Swedes was punched to the ground by his brother. "We're going home, friend!"

"Look at me! I go to America!" Jack's friend Fabrizio exclaimed.

"No mate! Titanic goes to America! In five minutes!" The bartender laughed, pointing towards the clock.

"Shit...hurry, just push everything into the sack," Jack opened up his duffel bag and Fabrizio did what he was told.

Marty didn't give himself time to think about what he was doing. He just knew that this was his chance to not only see Titanic up close and personal, but to board the ship and explore it as well. Forgetting about Doc, he darted out the door behind Jack, Fabrizio, and Caitlyn, barely keeping up with them.

"We're flying in high style now!" Jack yelled.

"You pazzo!" Fabrizio cursed at Jack.

"Maybe, but I've got the tickets!"

"Stop arguing and run!" Caitlyn cut short the argument, just as the four of them ran up the plank leading up to the ship.

"Hold up! We're passengers! We're passengers!" Jack called out, waving his hands for the officer, who looked at the small group wearily.

"Have you been through the inspection que?" The officer asked.

"We don't have any lice. We're Americans! All of us!" Jack stared the officer down, willing him to believe what he said. After a second, the officer gave in. "Alright. Come along."

Marty was the last to enter the Titanic and followed his new found friends, unaware of Doc, who had just spotted him enter the ship, but not in enough time to stop him. Doc had just remembered what he had forgotten about the ship and his heart dropped to see his young friend board it.

"Marty! Marty!" Doc called, but it was of no use. Marty hadn't heard him and was now heading deeper into the doomed ocean liner. "Great Scot!"


	4. Chapter 4

All four of the young people ran to the railing of the ship and began waving goodbye to the crowds on the pier as the ship began to pull away.

"Good-bye! Good-bye!" Jack waved

"I shall never forget you!" Fabrizio called out as well.

Marty frowned and looked at Caitlyn. "Do you know someone?"

"Of course not," Caitlyn giggled, waving to the crowd herself. "That's not the point!"

Marty chuckled and raised his hand to wave goodbye when he saw a familiar white head in the crowd, looking rather unhappy. "Oh no! Doc! I completely forgot and left him!"

"Oh no, he was that old man you were with, right? I forgot about him too. Maybe you can send a telegram," Caitlyn suggested, feeling bad. After all, she was the one that had asked Marty to join them.

"This is heavy," Marty sighed, not knowing what he was going to do now. He was heading to a different continent. Who knew when he'll see Doc again.

"What is heavy? Do you need help carrying anything?" Caitlyn frowned. "Jack and Fabri will help if you need it."

Marty stared and then laughed. He kept forgetting that some figures of speech just didn't make sense in different time periods. "It's okay. I'm fine."

Finally the crowd started to disperse. Jack hoped off the railing he was standing on and faced his sister and new friend.

"I guess we better go find our room. I'm guessing that you're with us," Jack grinned at Marty, slapping his arm playfully before leading the way down below.

"Guess I am," Marty mumbled, knowing that there was no other choice. Doc was back in England and he was heading to America. But since he still had that research paper to do, he was going to take advantage of the situation and perhaps get some flirting in with the beautiful Caitlyn Dawson. The girl was so pretty with her fair looks and sunny disposition. She was even prettier than Jennifer, and nicer too. Jennifer would never make conversation with a stranger as if she had known them for years. She just wasn't that personable.

Marty followed his new companions down a narrow corridor with doors lining both sides. The corridor was full of people arguing over luggage in several different languages or wandering around in confusion, trying to find their rooms.

Finally they found their berth. It's a modest cubicle with enamel white paint. There were four bunks and exposed pipes overhead.

Fabrizio quickly climbed onto the top bunk on the right side of the room. Jack laughed and playfully

punched at his friend. "Who said you got top bunk, huh?"

Fabrizio just laughed and Jack grinned, both of them happy to have a place to sleep for the next several days.

"Behave yourselves. What must Marty think?" Caitlyn giggled, taking the bottom bunk. "You don't mind if I take bottom, do you Marty? I kind of hate heights."

"I don't mind at all. Feel free," Marty shrugged, suddenly feeling sleepy. He could go for a nap. It's been a long day with school, finding out Doc was back in town, traveling back in time, and now sailing on Titanic, leaving Doc in Southampton. His situation was heavy, but he was going to make the best of it.

"So Marty...where are you from?" Caitlyn asked, curious. "I know you're American, but what part of the country do you hail from?"

"Hill Valley California. It's not that big of a town," Marty chuckled, not seeing the harm in telling the truth. For once, he didn't have to worry about paradoxes, seeing that there was only one McFly on the ship and that was him. So there was no chance of him messing up the future and there was no Doc to constantly remind him to be careful either.

"Oh? What were you and that old man doing in Southampton?" Jack asked, also curious about the young man that seemed to have taken an interest in his little sister. He didn't see Caitlyn roll her eyes, aware of why he was asking questions.

"Business. But we had ended up getting robbed, which was why we were wandering around," Marty quickly explained, giving a nervous laugh. "Weird, I know."

Jack shrugged. "Not all that weird. Life out there can be rough. I almost left Caitlyn in Chippewa Falls because of all the risks traveling on the road could entail, but I figured that as long as we stick together, we'd be fine."

"My brother can be a bit overprotective," Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I have to remind him that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Hey, what's that you're always carrying around?" Marty asked curiously, spotting Jack's portfolio.

"Ah, just my drawings. They're nothing special. Would you like to see?" Jack picked up the leather portfolio and handed it to Marty, who sat up before taking it and began to look through the pictures.

He whistled, clearly impressed. This Jack was sitting on some serious talent. "These are great."

"Thanks."

Marty turned the page and his blue eyes widened and a blush heated his cheeks when he came across the nudes. "Wow...these are heavy...are they real girls?"

Jack laughed. "Yeah. That's the great thing about Paris. Plenty of girls are willing to take their clothes

off."

Marty whistled, thinking that Jack must have some serious game.

"And he never took advantage of any of them, much to their annoyance," Caitlyn laughed.

"Caitlyn," Jack frowned. "They weren't like that..."

"Oh yes they were. They were in full seduction mode. Any other man would have been all over them, but not Jack. He's all about the art."

"I can understand that...except for me it's music. There's nothing like getting in the zone playing a guitar rift," Marty sighed, thinking about his precious guitar back home.

"You play the guitar?" Caitlyn asked, interested. "I'd love to hear you sometime."

"That'd be awesome," Marty grinned, handing Jack back his portfolio.

"Well, supper will be soon. How about we all get some rest before exploring more? It's been a long long day," Jack suggested, laying down on his bunk, after noticing that Fabrizio was sound asleep already.

"Good idea," Caitlyn laid down as well, also exhausted.

Feeling sleepy himself, Marty did the same as his companions, laying down and letting his eyes drift close, trying not to think of Doc back in Southampton or of how he was going to get back home. He was sure that everything would work out. They always did.

"Marty?" Caitlyn's voice cut through the fog of sleep that was about to overcome him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad that you came with us. It's fun to have someone new along for a change," She smiled.

Marty couldn't help but feel happy by her words. He was glad that someone was happy to have him around for the foreseeable future. "I'm glad that I came too."

And he was. He had never met anyone like the Dawson siblings before. So open and friendly. In 1986, people were closed off and suspicious. Caitlyn and Jack weren't like that. It was refreshing to meet such open people. Drifting off to sleep, Marty had a feeling that his life was about to change for the better.

…..

The next day the Titanic stopped at Cherbourg, France to let more passenger's on. Jack, Fabrizio, Caitlin, and Marty were busy exploring every inch of the steerage section of the ship. Caitlyn laughed when Marty asked Jack for one of his sheets of paper and a charcoal to write with.

"Whatever do you need those for? You're not going to be an artist too, are you?" Caitlyn giggled.

"No. I just want to write down all I see. Commit it all to memory. I don't want to forget anything," Marty explained.

"Do you do that often?"

Marty shrugged, not wanting to lie, but knowing that he couldn't tell her the truth either. "Only when I'm experiencing something worth writing about," he nervously laughed, accepting the requested items from Jack. "Thanks."

"Come on, let's look at the bow!" Jack grinned, taking off towards the bow of the ship, expecting everyone to follow.

Marty didn't see any reason why not to follow Jack, Fabrizio, and Caitlyn. So far they have been great company and reliable companions. He could see himself fitting in with their small group or them fitting in with his back at Hill Valley High. Of course, Jack and Fabrizio wouldn't be in high school with them being in their twenties, but Caitlyn would be. She'd probably be a cheerleader and one of the popular girls with her beauty and sunny disposition. He found himself smiling, picturing the blond in one of Hill Valley High's skimpy cheerleader uniforms, her hair pulled up into a ponytail, her lips curved into that sweet smile as she cheered the team to victory. Go Bulldogs!

Marty pulled himself away from the image. Imagining a 1912 girl in a skimpy 1986 uniform was a one way ticket to being even more uncomfortable than he was in 1955, when his own mother was coming on to him. As lovely as Caitlyn Dawson would look in one of those uniforms, he knew it would never happen.

They were now at the railing of the bow of Titanic, looking out over the gorgeous blue water. Marty couldn't believe that he was here seeing such a beautiful sight.

"Can you imagine what this must look like at sunset?" Caitlyn asked, also taken away by the beauty of the ocean and the blue sky.

"Yeah. It's beautiful," Marty smiled, wanting to push a strand of golden hair out of her eyes, yet resisting. Falling for this girl would be so easy to do, but he couldn't let himself. They were from two different time periods. Back in his time line, she was probably an old old woman, that is if she was even still alive. Plus he was going to have to go home at some point in time. Allowing himself to feel more than friendship for Caitlyn Dawson would only lead to heartbreak and he's had enough of that to last a lifetime.

"Hey! Look down there!" Jack called out, pointing down into the ocean, where two dolphins were racing ahead of the ship, trying to keep ahead.

Marty heard Caitlyn gasp in excitement as she grabbed old of his arm.

He smiled at her and continued to watch as one of the dolphins begin to jump out of the water.

"Look at him jump!" Jack laughed happily. "Whoohoo!"

"Yeah!" Marty laughed happily, all thoughts of the future and the past leaving his mind as he watched the racing dolphins. This was great! He had never seen anything like it in his life!

Fabrizio looked ahead, his smiled wide and optimistic. "I can see the statue of liberty from here! Very small of course!"

Marty laughed as Jack lifted himself onto one of the railings, making the teenager nervous. What if he fell? It was like Jack Dawson had no fear at all. It was like he ruled the world or something.

And just as Marty thought that, Jack happily pumped his fist into the air and exclaimed. "I'm the king of the wooooorld! Woooo! Yeeehaaw!" He howled, along with Fabrizio.

Caitlyn just laughed and shook her head, embarrassed by her brother's antics. "I think I was adopted, to be honest."

"I don't know. Standing here at the bow of the ship, I kind of feel like the earl of the world right now," Marty snorted, feeling the same optimism and rush that Jack must be feeling right now.

"Not the king?" Caitlyn looked at him, amused. This Marty Mcfly wasn't only cute, he was funny. She had to admit, she liked him from the moment he sat down with them at the pub and her esteem for him just kept growing.

"Of course not. Your brother just now claimed that, and I'm pretty sure that Fabrizio claimed the prince hood. So that leaves me with the Earldom."

"And what about me?"

"Oh, most definitely the princess of the world," Marty winked, not able to help flirting with her some.

"Are you flirting with me, Mr. McFly?" Caitlyn teased. Of course he was and it wasn't even improper since her brother was right there.

"Maybe," Marty blushed, looking down at his shoes then back up into her eyes once again. He sighed, thinking of how easy it would be to fall in love with this girl. Far too easy...

"Jack, it's lunch time, no?" Fabrizio asked, feeling his stomach rumble from hunger.

"That it is. Come on, and then maybe we can hang out on the deck for a bit," Jack grinned, leading the way back into third class, the bashful looks between his sister and the boy they had just met not escaping him. He didn't mind it, really. Cait was of age now and this Marty seemed to be a good guy. He wasn't going to discourage it.

…..

Lunch was over and now Marty, Caitlyn, Jack, and Fabrizio were on the poop deck. Jack and Fabrizio were sitting on a bench. Fabrizio was talking to an curly haired Irish man about the ship's origins, while Jack was drawing a father at the rails, showing his little girl the dolphins. Marty and Caitlyn were standing nearby. Caitlyn was telling Marty about Chippewa Falls and why she and Jack had left.

"Our parents died in a fire and we had no close kin on that side of the country. So we lit on out of there and haven't been back since. You can say that we're two tumbleweeds, blowing in the wind," Caitlyn chuckled. "How about you Marty? How did you grow up? You don't seem to be as worse off as Jack and I."

Marty opened his mouth to answer that question when a snort came from the curly haired Irishman. He was eyeing an officer who was walking a group of dogs along the deck.

"That's typical. They bring the first class dogs down here to take a shit," The man grumbled, almost bitterly.

"Ah, just let's us know where we rank in the scheme of things," Jack chuckled.

"As if we could forget," the Irishman snorted, his eyes twinkling in amusement. He held out a hand to Jack. "Tommy Ryan."

"Jack Dawson," Jack shook his hand. "That's my best mate, Fabrizio, my sister Caitlyn and that fella is our friend Marty."

"Hello," Tommy nodded at everyone, Jack's drawing catching his eye. "Do you make any money off of your drawings?"

Jack didn't answer, which Marty found weird. Jack Dawson didn't seem to have a rude bone in his body and loved talking to people, especially when it was about his art, but it all became clear when he followed Jack's gaze up to what was the third class deck, where a beautiful redhead stood. She was elegant and rich, and about the same age as he and Caitlyn and Jack seemed mesmerized by her. His heart went out to his friend. There was no way Jack would have a chance with that girl. She was from first class and Jack was third. But he could also relate to Jack. Just like a relationship couldn't be between Jack and that redhead, he knew that a relationship could never be between himself and Caitlyn. They too were from different worlds, even though Caitlyn didn't know it.

"Ah, you're more likely to have angels fly out of your arse than get next to the likes of her," Tommy sadly smiled. Fabrizio just chuckled, waving his hand in front of Jack's face.

Marty watched as a tall dark haired man came out and said something to the girl, who only glared at him and walked away. He sensed a lot of heaviness between the two. "Looks like she's taken anyway, man."

"Come on Jack! I saw a piano in the general room! It's been ages since I've played!" Caitlyn touched her brother's shoulder, wanting to distract him. She too knew that the girl was out of reach and that it was best to help her brother get her out of his mind.

Marty sighed, beginning to feel homesick. His plan had been to explore the Titanic, get off, and head back home. Instead, he had boarded the Titanic and was now on an unplanned cruise and had no idea when he'd see home again or even why Titanic was a apart of his history class. He had totally forgotten the reason why it was so important. It was a lovely ship though...even though he had yet to see first class and really doubted that he would since he had a third class ticket. He wondered what Doc was doing. He hadn't meant to get separated from him. What a heavy situation.

Well, at least he could say one good thing. There was no Biff here to worry about. It was just him, his new friends, and ocean.

It was April 12, now. He wondered when they'll reach dry land and when they do, what would he do? Maybe he'll stick with Caitlyn and Jack until Doc could catch up with him. That seemed as good a plan as any.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was over. Fabrizio had met this cute Norwegian girl named Helga who did not understand English, nor Italian. But that did not detour Fabrizio who was now spending all of his time with the girl, which left Marty with the Dawson siblings, which he didn't mind. He found that he really liked Jack and his easy going personality and of course, he was growing more and more fond of Caitlyn, who was not only beautiful, but smart and fun and easy to talk to. At that moment the three of them were on the poop deck. Jack was laying down on one of the benches, puffing away at the cigarette and staring up at the stars. Marty assumed that he was still thinking about that girl that he had seen earlier that night.

Caitlyn and Marty was sitting on a separate bench getting to know each other even more.

"You mean you don't like tomato soup? I wish you could try my mother's. She made the best," Caitlyn leaned back on the bench. "What foods do you like, Marty?"

"Hamburgers, hot dogs...french fries..."

"Boooring," Caitlyn pretended to yawn and then broke down into giggles. The giggles faded away at the sound of weeping and running footsteps.

"Waoh!" Marty gasped as a blur of black and white ran past them.

Jack sat up and stared after the retreating figure. "What in the hell was that?"

"It sounded like a crying girl. We should go see if she's okay," Caitlyn got to her feet. "Come on fellas. Let's go see if she needs our help."

Jack lead the way to the stern of the ship, where they find the girl from the first class that Jack had seen standing on the wrong side of the railing. She wore a sequined red and black evening dress. Her hair was down, red curls blowing in the wind and she was looking down at the water, readying herself to let go.

"This is heavy," Marty frowned. "What are we going to do? We can't let her jump, you know?"

Jack slowly walked up to the railing, his blue eyes wide and nervous. He did something right then that Marty thought he was out of his mind for doing. He talked to the girl.

"Don't do it," He simply replied.

The girl whipped her head around at the sound of Jack's voice. There were tear tracks on her cheeks. "Stay back! Don't come any closer!"

"Take my hand. I'll pull you back in," Jack offered, his voice solemn, no sign of the happy optimism it usually contained in sight.

"No! Stay where you are! I'll let go!" The girl warned.

"No you won't."

Marty wanted to panic. Was it really wise to tell this suicidal girl that she won't do the very thing that she was threatening to do?

"What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do! You don't know me!"

"You would have done it already. Now come on, take my hand," He reached his hand out towards her, hoping that she'd take it.

The confusion was clear in her eyes. Marty couldn't say for sure, but he had the thought that the girl really didn't want to jump. The girl wiped at her tears with one hand, nearly letting go. "You're distracting me. Go away."

"I can't. I'm involved now. If you let go, I'll have to jump in after you."

"Don't be absurd. You'd be killed."

Marty watched in disbelief as Jack took of his jacket. Was he for real? Was he really going to jump into the ocean after this girl?

"I'm a good swimmer," Was Jack's simple response as he began unlacing his shoe.

"The fall alone would kill you."

"Jack, man," Marty leaned in to talk to Jack. "She's right. Let me go find a crew member...surely they'd know how to talk her back over..."

He was ignored of course. No surprise.

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be honest, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold."

The girl looked down at the water and Marty could see her mind working as the reality of the situation sunk in.

"How cold?" The girl asked.

Jack took off his left show. "Freezing. Maybe a couple of degrees over." He began unlacing his right shoe, his eyes never leaving the girl. Marty, in the mean time, was growing more and more nervous. "Have you ever been to Wisconsin?"

"No," the girl asked perplexed, just like Marty was finding himself. What in the hell was Jack doing?

"They have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. Once when I was a kid, me and my father were ice-fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice-fishing is where you..."

"I know what ice fishing is!" the girl yelled, now annoyed.

"Jack, Marty is right. We should go for help...," it was Caitlyn's turn to speak up.

"Hold on," this time, Jack did respond, turning to his sister then back to Rose. "Sorry. Just...you kind of look like a indoor girl. Anyway, I fell through some thin ice and I'm telling ya...water that cold...like right down there...it's like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe...you can't think...at least not about anything but the pain." He took off his other shoe, showing that he was indeed serious about jumping in after her. "Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said, I don't have a choice."

Marty sighed, his impatience growing. In a few minutes, he was going to go for help himself, no matter what Jack said. He watched as Jack smiled and continued.

"I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over and get me off the hook here."

"You're crazy."

"You got that right, Miss," Marty mumbled, wincing when Caitlyn nudged him. He just shrugged. Well he was! A sane person would have gone for help already!

Jack leaned forward, a small smile on his face. "That's what everybody says. But with all due respect, Miss. I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here," He slid one step closer, moving as if he was approaching a spooked horse. "Come on. You don't want to do this. Give me your hand."

The girl stared at Jack for a long time, contemplating what he was saying. Finally she nodded her head, much to both Caitlyn and Marty's amazement. "Alright."

The girl unfastened one hand from the rail and reached it around towards Jack. He reached out and gripped it firmly.

"I'm Jack Dawson."

"Rose Dewitt Bukater," The girl answered.

Jack smiled, his eyes sparkling. "I'm going to have to get you to write that down for me."

Rose just smiled through her drying tears. Marty and Caitlyn stood back and watched as she stepped up on the rail to come back over, but the train of her dress got caught between her feet , causing her to slip. She plunges down, but Jack held on to her and wouldn't let go, keeping her from falling into the ocean. That didn't stop her from letting out a piercing shriek.

"Help me! Please help me!" Rose cried out, not wanting to die anymore, obviously.

"I've got ya! I won't let go," Jack gripped her tightly and turned his head to Marty. "Hey Marty! Give me a hand here!"

Marty raced forward and gripped Rose's arms as well, lending some much needed support. "What are

we going to do?"

"Help me pull her up!"

With the help of Marty, both boys manage to pull Rose back over the rail. Marty released her when it's obvious that Jack has more of a secure grip on her. He stood back as the girl held on to Jack as he pulled her back over. Both Marty and Caitlyn gasped as both Jack and Rose fall together in a tangled heap onto the deck, spinning in a way so that Jack winded up slightly on top of her, just as a couple of crew members came running up, sent by Rose's screams. Things didn't look good.

"Here, what's all this?" The crewman glared at the scene.

Marty groaned, realizing what it looked like. "Listen, man...it's not what..."

"Here you, stand back! Don't move an inch!" The crewman ignored Marty and yelled at Jack before turning to his partner. "Call the Master at Arms!"

"What? No! You don't understand! He saved her! Jack would never...!" Caitlyn began to protest, but Marty shook his head, knowing that they weren't going to listen to a word they said.

This was indeed the heaviest situation he had ever found himself in. He wished that Doc was here. Surely they'd listen to an older gentleman, right?

"What are we going to do?" Caitlyn frowned, worried for her brother. Jack was all she had. If he was sent to prison for something he didn't do...what would become of him? What would become of her? This couldn't be happening.

"Don't worry, Cait. It's going to be okay," Jack tried to reassure his sister, who looked as if she was going to cry at any minute.

Marty wished that he could believe that. But he's witnessed the difference in how the classes were treated in this time period and he didn't trust it. If Rose decided to go along with the crew members to save face...there was not anything that they could do about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Marty stood by with his arms wrapped around a sobbing Caitlyn as her brother was placed in handcuffs. He was just as frightened as she was. Back in 1986, an eyewitness account meant something, but the crew members obviously didn't want to take his and Caitlyn's word that Jack was innocent of any wrong doing. He just didn't understand it.

"It's going to be alright, Cait," Marty tried to soothe her as the dark haired man he had seen earlier showed up and immediately began manhandling Jack and yelling at him.

"What made you think that you could put your hands on my fiancee?! Look at me you filth! What did you think you were doing?!"

Marty looked over at the girl known as Rose and saw that she was sitting with two older gentlemen crying. One offered her a drink of brandy, but she waved it away. Finally she looked up and seemed to realize what was going on. She got up and rushed over to the handcuffed Jack and her angry fiancee. "Cal, stop! It was an accident!"

"An accident?!" Cal stared.

"It was stupid really. I was leaning far over and I slipped. I was leaning far over, to see the ah...the ah..."

"Propellers?" Cal asked.

"The propellers! And I slipped and I would have gone overboard, but Mr. Dawson here saved me and he had almost went over himself."

"You wanted to see the propellers?" Cal was flabbergasted.

The gentleman that had offered the brandy to Rose shook his head. "It's like I always said. Women and machinery do not mix."

Marty looked at Rose's fiancee, realizing that he had seen the man before, but he didn't know where. Not that it mattered. He just wanted his friend out of handcuffs.

"Was that the way of it?" The Master of Arms asked Jack, who just looked at Rose, who seemed to be begging him with her eyes to back her up.

"Yeah. That was pretty much it," Jack looked at Rose a little bit longer, as if cementing that now they had a secret together.

"Well the boy's a hero then. Good for you son, well done!" The older gentleman nodded and then turned to Cal. "So it's all well and back to our brandy, eh?"

Cal began rubbing Rose's arms before turning to lead her back inside, not paying anymore attention to Jack and his friends. "Let's get you inside. You're freezing."

"Ah, perhaps a little something for the boy?" The colonel replied in a low voice.

"Oh right. Mr. Lovejoy. A twenty should do it."

"Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" Rose asked, arching a brow.

Cal stared at Rose, annoyance at the edge of his voice. "Rose is displeased. Mmm...what to do? I know..."

Cal turned to Jack and spoke condescendingly. It was obvious that he didn't think much of Jack...of any of them really. Marty didn't think much of him either. He finally realized where he saw the man before. Back in 1955, he had been one of Biff's minions, or rather his future ancestor was.

"Perhaps you and your two companions there could join us for dinner tomorrow, to regale our group with your heroic tale?"

Jack looked straight at Rose. "Sure. Count us in."

"Good. Settled then," Cal turned to go, placing a protective arm around Rose. He leaned close to the other gentleman and whispered. "This ought to be amusing."

Jack whistled to Cal's manservant Lovejoy as he passed. "Can I bum a smoke?"

"Jack," Caitlyn tried to object, not wanting Jack to take anything from these people more than necessary. It was bad enough he had said the three of them would go to dinner in first class tomorrow. She knew it was just a way for Cal and his friends to make fun of them for being poor.

Lovejoy just smoothly drew a silver cigarette case from his jack and snapped it open. Jack took one cigarette and then another for later. Lovejoy lit his cigarette.

"You'll want to tie those," Lovejoy pointed to his shoes. "Interesting that the young lady slipped so suddenly and you still had time to take off your jacket and your shoes. Mmm?"

Marty noticed that even though Lovejoy's expression was bland, his eyes were cold as he turned to join his group. He didn't know much, but he did know trouble when he saw it and that man was trouble with a capital T. Maybe it'd be best not to go to that dinner in first class. To stay away from Caledon Hockley and his group as much as possible. But somehow, he knew that they'd probably be seeing a lot more of them, especially with how Jack looked at Rose.

Sighing, he released Caitlyn, who rushed over to hug her brother. This situation was getting heavy in ways that he had no idea it could. But at least he'll have an interesting paper to write.

…..

That night, Marty laid awake in his bunk, unable to get to sleep. His mind kept working 100 miles per minute. He just couldn't get the events of the last couple of hours out of his mind. He kept forgetting how hard life was back before 1986. Hollywood made things seem all puppies and kittens and peaches and cream, when in reality, it was rather heavy. Back in 1986, the authorities were more willing to listen to all sides and not jump to conclusions. But here in 1912, Jack had almost been thrown in jail for saving a girl's life. It didn't make any sense to him and made him long to go back home.

Unable to sleep, he hoped off of his bunk and got dressed and left the room and walked up onto the deck. He walked to the railings and looked up at the stars, wondering what Doc Brown was doing right now. He was probably panicking and muttering a thousand great scotts, wondering how to get Marty back so they could return to their own time.

"Marty?"

Marty whirled around to see Caitlyn approach him, her blanket wrapped around her shoulders to keep away the cold night air. "Hey, I thought you were asleep."

"I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about what had happened with Jack almost getting arrested. I have never been so scared in my life."

"I know what you mean. But it all worked out. Jack was let go and now we get to see what the first class looks like on this ship," Marty smiled, trying to be optimistic.

"Jack can be so stupid sometimes! We should have gone for help straight away," Caitlyn was suddenly angry, shaking her head. "Honestly, he doesn't think! What would have happened if that Rose hadn't spoken up? He could have gone to jail and left me here all on my own and..."

"But he didn't go to jail and you're not on your own. Even if he did, you'd still have Fabrizio. I'm sure that he'd look after you and...well you have me too," Marty nodded, meaning what he said. As long as he was stuck in 1912, he was not going to leave Caitlyn's side.

"Do you mean that, Marty?" She didn't know whether to take Marty for his word or not. She hadn't known him all that long, but strangely enough, she trusted him. Somehow, she knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Maybe it was his eyes. They were a deeper blue than hers and Jack's and they had real genuine warmth coming from them.

"Of course I do. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. As long as I'm around, you're safe."

Caitlyn smiled and stepped closer to the time traveling teenager. "You know, you have more class in your little finger than that Cal fella has in his entire body."

Marty blushed and shrugged. "Well, I kind of know how it feels to feel alone in a big world and...well I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"You are such a sweet guy Marty McFly. I've never met anyone like you before."

"Oh come on, I'm sure a lot of guys are nice to you."

"They're okay, but no one has offered to stay by my side like you just had. I mean, Jack's a given. He's my brother, but someone that's not related..."

They were standing so close to each other now, Marty could just lean over and kiss her. He wanted to, but he knew that he couldn't. He shouldn't even be out here alone with her at this time of night. In this time period, he knew it would be inappropriate. Besides, he wasn't forever in this time period. Sooner or later he was going to have to go back to 1986, leaving her with a broken heart. So taking a deep breath, he stepped away, resisting the urge to kiss those pretty pink lips of hers.

"Well, if I plan to remain a gentleman, it's best to escort you back to our room, right? I imagine Jack would kick my behind if he knew I was out here alone with his beautiful sister."

"Actually, Jack likes you. If he didn't, he wouldn't have offered you the ticket."

"He doesn't know me. I could be some kind of murderer for all you two know," Marty chuckled. "Not that I am..."

"Jack has a gift of reading people. He can tell when someone's a good person. So don't worry about him. He trusts you to be on your best behavior. Even when we're alone."

"Well that's good to know," Marty chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Caitlyn just smiled, feeling confused. She could have sworn that Marty wanted to kiss her and was going to, but now she felt like he was running away and she didn't know why. But it wasn't appropriate for girls to chase after men. She was being inappropriate enough just being out here alone with Marty. So she allowed him to escort her back to the room and hid her disappointment well as he said goodnight and climbed into his bunk to sleep. Marty McFly was a mystery that she was becoming increasingly desperate to solve. She felt that once she figured him out, she could convince him to give whatever was growing between them a chance.

…..

The next day, Marty avoided any mention of the night before between himself and Caitlyn. The more not said, the better. He also made sure that he and Caitlyn were never alone together. He left with Jack and Fabrizio and stayed around and talked to Jack when Fabrizio became preoccupied with Helga again. He didn't give himself room to be tempted by the beautiful blond again. As long as they weren't alone, he was safe. Because last night he knew. He was dangerously close to really caring for this girl and that would lead to nothing but heartbreak.

After breakfast, Marty joined everyone in the third class general room. He sat beside Fabrizio who was busy talking to Helga. Jack was on the other side, showing a little girl named Cora the pictures in his portfolio. Their new friend Tommy was also looking at some of the pictures, clearly impressed. Marty didn't know where Caitlyn had disappeared off to. He had heard her mumble something about a library, but he wasn't sure. Part of him was relieved that she was elsewhere, but another part of him missed her.

Marty was about to ask Jack a question about his drawings when Caitlyn did show up, an excited smile on her face. She took the seat next to Marty and squealed with excitement.

"What have I done for such a reaction?" Marty asked, amused.

"The ship has a library! I love libraries!" Caitlyn grinned. "There's one in second class and one in first class. We should find them!"

Marty laughed. "If only it was that simple. We have third class tickets. We're not allowed in second class."

"Yet they're allowed down here in steerage I bet, and first class too!"

Suddenly the room grew unusually quiet. Caitlyn's eyes widened when she saw the reason why.

"Holy cow," Marty gasped when he followed her gaze. It was Rose from first class. She looked lovely dressed in yellow with her hair pulled up. She obviously didn't belong down here with the peasants. Marty's eyes grew even wider when she walked up behind Jack, who had his back turned. It was Fabrizio patting him on the back that made him turn around and see Rose. His eyes widened in surprise as he stood up, portfolio hand. This was definitely heavy.

"Hello Jack," She greeted with a nervous smile that made her look even more lovely than last night.

"Hello again," Jack nodded, trying his best not to show how thrilled he was to see her there to talk to him.

"Could I speak to you?"

"Um, sure. But can my sister and Marty come along? I mean, they're coming to dinner too and..."

"Oh...sure. Alright," Rose nodded, looking at Marty and Caitlyn as if seeing them for the first time. It was kind of obvious that she only had eyes for Jack.

Caitlyn grabbed Marty's arm. "This is our chance to check out the library."

"Not to mention the rest of the ship," Marty grinned, once again thinking of his school assignment.

Saying goodbye to a stunned Tommy and a grinning Fabrizio, Marty and Caitlyn followed Jack and Rose, hoping for a day of fun and adventure, the tension from last night seemingly forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

Marty was officially bored. He and Caitlyn had been following Jack and Rose, listening to Jack pretty much tell her what Caitlyn had told him the night before. Even the charm of being in the first class section was wearing off. Going by the tired sigh of his companion, he knew that he wasn't the only one bored.

"Do you think we'd get in trouble if we split up? Right now we're with Rose, but...," Marty whispered to Caitlyn, not wanting to get in any trouble with the ship's crew.

"I don't know. We could ask," Caitlyn shrugged. She too wanted to slip away. Rose was nice and all, but it was obvious that Jack was her main purpose for coming down to steerage and it was Jack she mainly talked to and she had better things to do with her day than watch her brother flirt with a girl he most likely will never have.

Marty cleared his throat loudly, gaining Jack and Rose's attention. "Hey, is it possible for Caitlyn and I to explore some while you two talk? We can meet up later before dinner."

"I don't know," Jack frowned, turning to Rose. "What do you think?"

"I don't see why not. If anyone asks, they can direct them to me or Cal," Rose answered, her eyes still on Jack.

"I promise to take good care of Caitlyn. Keep her out of trouble," Marty added, just in case Jack had a problem trusting him.

"Alright. Fine. If you two have any trouble, come find us," Jack relented.

Caitlyn squealed and gave her brother a tight hug, thankful to get more alone time with Marty. "Thank you Jack! You will not regret this!"

"I better not," Jack laughed as Caitlyn released him and grabbed Marty's hand, dragging him in the opposite direction.

"Come on Marty! Let's find that library," She pulled Marty away. Marty barely had time to wave good-bye to Rose and a laughing Jack, who was amused with his sister's antics.

"Your sister is rather forward, isn't she?" Rose observed, admiration in her voice.

"She can be, but she's harmless. Marty will be okay," Jack chuckled. "Now Rose, we've been all over this boat deck. We've talked about my childhood and how great the weather's been, but I reckon that's not the reason you came to talk to me is it?"

…..

Marty didn't know when they had began to hold hands, but as they entered the first class library, he was acutely aware of their hands clasped together and how soft Caitlyn's hands were compared to his own. He had never felt hands so soft before. He watched her as they entered the book filled rooms and

admired the blueness of her eyes as they widened at the sight before them.

"Marty, look at all these books," She gasped in wonder. "Aren't they marvelous?"

Marty liked to read, but he was no bookworm. Books weren't his passion, but he enjoyed seeing Caitlyn's eyes light up at the sight of book-filled shelves. "I guess."

"I wonder what books they have," Caitlyn released Marty's hand and walked over to scan the shelves. She gasped and pulled out a book, looking at the cover. "The Secret Garden. I loved this book. Jack had brought a copy for me last year, when it came out and I read it in one setting. I wanted to read it again, but I had accidentally left it in France. I've been hoping to get another copy ever since. Do you think they'd let me borrow this? Maybe Rose can borrow it for me..."

"What is it about?" Marty asked. The title did sound familiar.

"Oh, it's wonderful! It's about this orphaned little girl that has to go live with her rich Uncle and she discovers this secret garden! It's all overgrown and old, but she begins bringing it back to life. She soon discovers that she has a cousin that believes that he's sick and won't live long and she takes him to the garden, hoping that he'll grow to love it and see the beauty it holds. It's a wonderful book."

"Hey, they have Peter Pan!" Marty came up behind her and spotted the familiar title.

"You know of it?"

"Of course! I saw the mov...I mean...I read it a while back. Love that Tinkerbell," Marty nervously laughed at his near slip.

"I thought she was a little brat," Caitlyn giggled. "But I guess I can relate to her. Liking a boy that refuses to notice you."

Marty laughed. "Like anyone could refuse to notice you with how beautiful you are."

Caitlyn smiled, arching a brow. She had been talking about him and it pleased her to know that he had indeed noticed her. "You think I'm beautiful, huh?"

Marty blushed, realizing again that he was in dangerous territory. He really couldn't afford to start anything with this girl. No matter how badly he wanted to. What will happen when he had to go back to his own time? It would just lead to a broken heart for the both of them and two broken hearts in one year was too much for Marty to handle.

"Well, of course. I mean, that's a fact. Maybe we should go see some more of the ship. It's kind of too quiet in here..."

"Have you ever been alone with a woman before, Marty? You always act so edgy when we're alone together. Last night...and now..."

Marty laughed. "Of course I have. I just...well I like your brother. I don't want to make him mad at me. He may think that I'm taking advantage of you."

"Oh please. Jack is too busy flirting with Rose Dewitt Bukater to even pay attention to what we may do whilst alone together," Caitlyn giggled.

"Still...I respect him and especially you too much to be anything but a gentleman."

Caitlyn scoffed, now annoyed. "That is what's wrong with you men these days. You're too busy being so called gentlemen to tell when a girl really likes you and to give her what she wants. We have feelings too you know and it may not be 'ladylike' but who cares about all of that. Life is too short for tiptoeing around each other. One thing I learned from my parents death is to make each day count because you never know what's going to happen next."

"Caitlyn...look, I know that you like me, okay? And I like you too, it's just...there are certain things about me that you don't understand and if I tell you...you still won't understand..."

"Why? Because I'm a woman and I am too stupid to understand the ways of you big important males?"

"No! Look, I just..."

"Ahem. I am sorry to interrupt, but this is a library. A place for quiet. Maybe you can take your rather loud discussion outside?" A crew member came up to them, looking rather stern.

Both Caitlyn and Marty blushed, embarrassed to have gotten so loud.

"Sorry, sir. We'll be leaving now," Marty took Caitlyn's hand and lead her back outside. "Look, let's not discuss this anymore. It just leads to arguing and getting us kicked out of places."

"I suppose you're right," Caitlyn frowned, not happy at all about getting kicked out of the library and annoyed by Marty's refusal to act upon his obvious attraction to her.

"Come on. We're still friends, right? No need for things to become heavy between us," Marty urged her to forgive him, not liking to argue with someone that he liked so much.

"There you go with heavy again," Caitlyn rolled her eyes and then laughed, deciding to let it go. Friends were good. Friends could also lead to something more. She just had to give it more time.

The next couple of hours found Marty and Caitlyn wandering around first class, exploring places like the gymnasium, the squash quart, and the indoor pool, which Caitlyn wished they could try, but both knew they couldn't. Marty committed it all to memory, hoping to use it in his report. He couldn't help but be grateful for the time machine. How many kids could say they got to see the subject of their report up close and personal?

Finally, they were just strolling along the deck, wasting time. Caitlyn's arm was linked with Marty's as they walked and talked about how much fun they were having on this voyage and how much they were looking forward to dinner that evening.

Looking at the sky, it looked like it was getting late and thought it was best to look for Jack and Rose. Marty was the first to see them. They were at the railing and what looked like spitting to Marty. Listening to Jack, it sounded as if he was giving Rose directions.

"What are they doing?" Marty frowned.

"Oh my god," Caitlyn gasped and then laughed. "He's teaching her how to spit! He would! Marty, meet my brother Jack Dawson. Such a wonderful role model."

Marty laughed. So that was how a guy picked up girls in 1912. Who knew? All laughter died though when he spotted three women approaching them, one with the same red hair as Rose and looked as if she was going to have a heart attack right there. Things looked like they were about to get heavy.

"Come on, let's join them before Jack gets us uninvited to dinner," Caitlyn grabbed Marty's hand and pulled him over to where the others were standing. "Jack, Rose! There you are! Just in time!"

Jack turned his attention to Marty and Caitlyn while Rose took notice of the women that had just arrived. Her face grew red when she realized that the women must have seen what her and Jack were doing. "Mother!" She nervously announced. "May I introduce Jack Dawson, his sister Caitlyn, and their companion Marty."

"Charmed, I'm sure," Rose's mother, Ruth coldly replied. Marty shuddered as he felt her cold gaze on him. It was obvious that she didn't like any of them and didn't like them talking to her daughter.

Marty listened as Rose explained how Jack had saved her life the night before. He looked over at Jack, who still had some spit on his chin. He nudged the older boy. "Wipe your chin, man."

Jack quickly did so, his cheeks heating up in a blush. "Thanks."

"Well, Jack. It sounds like you're a good man to have around in a sticky spot," the woman introduced as Molly Brown remarked.

Marty jumped as a bugler sounded the meal call right behind them.

"Why do they insist on announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?" Molly snorted, her hand on her hip.

"Shall we go dress mother?" Rose asked, obviously wanting to get her glaring mother away from Jack as soon as possible.

"Rose, what about your friends here? I know the girl could use a dress. You two are about the same size," Molly suggested, having been born in third class she knew that the three young people may not have formal wear.

"Oh. Of course. Come along with us Caitlyn. I have a dress you can wear," Rose smiled happily. She knew that her mother wanted to lecture her on her unladylike behavior but probably wouldn't if someone else was with them.

"See you at dinner, Marty. Jack," Caitlyn almost giggled her excitement, but kept herself contained.

Then Caitlyn walked away with Ruth and Rose, leaving Jack and Marty alone with Mollyy. The older woman eyed them curiously.

"Do the two of you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing?"

Jack and Marty looked at each other and shrugged.

"Not really," Jack grinned.

"Well, you're about to go into the snake pit. Follow me," She took both of their arms and led them to her stateroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Molly's stateroom. Marty looked at himself in the floor length mirror after Jack had finished making the final adjustments to his own suit. Marty had to admit, he looked rather handsome dressed in a black tuxedo with gleaming black shoes. He wore the same hair style as Jack, slicked back away from his face. He felt like a prince getting ready for the royal ball.

"Ha! I was right! You two are the same size as my son and nephew!"

Jack and Marty grinned at each other, excited about the coming evening.

"You both shine up like a couple of new pennies," Molly grinned, pleased with her work.

Thanking Molly for her help, Jack and Marty headed down to the first class entrance of the boat deck. Marty could hear the drifting strains of classical music. He wished that he had his guitar. He would teach the band a thing or two about party music. Then again, that would probably gain the same looks he had gotten when he rocked out the 1955 school dance.

"Good evening, sirs," a steward greeted them, bowing smartly as he opened the entrance door.

Marty followed Jack's lead, giving the steward a nod with just the right degree of disdain. His eyes widened and he gasped in wonder as he took in the splendor spread out before them as they entered. They're on top of the grand staircase. Overhead is an enormous glass dome, with a crystal chandelier at its center. The first class staircase swept down six stories and was a sight to see. Marty had never seen anything so grand in his life.

It wasn't only the architecture. It was the people too. Women were in floor length dresses and wore elaborate hairstyles and were draped in jewels. The men were in tuxedos, standing with one hand at the small of their backs, talking quietly.

Marty felt like a spy as he and Jack walked down to A deck. Several men nodded to them in greeting and both he and Jack nodded back, as if they belonged there. Of course, Marty was committing as much of this to memory as he could. He was definitely hoping for an A once he got back to 1986.

"This is...I've never seen anything like this," Marty quietly spoke to Jack as they reached the bottom of the grand staircase.

"Me either. I knew that the swells had it good, but this is almost magical," Jack chuckled, just as Rose's mother Ruth and Cal come down the stairs. Ruth, like all the other ladies, was covered in jewelry. They both walk past Jack and Marty, neither one recognizing them. Cal simply nodded at them. One gentleman to two others. Both Marty and Jack were amused.

But all amusement faded as they spotted two visions of beauty walking down the stairs. Rose was dressed in a red and black gown that showed off her neck and shoulders and wore white gloves that came up above her elbows. Her red hair was done up in an intricate bun. Jack was obviously hypnotized by her beauty.

Caitlyn wore a royal blue dress. The bodice was lined with what looked to be black satin and the skirt had a regular lining to make it lighter. Marty could see the hand embroidery on the bodice which looked to have been made with silver thread and crystals. Black lace covered the shoulders, giving her elegance and modesty at the same time. There was also lace at the hem. Her blond hair was pulled back and up into a cascade of blonde curls, held together by a silver hair adornment. She wore no gloves.

To Marty, she was the most beautiful woman on the ship. Heck, she was the most beautiful woman ever and it was at that moment that he finished falling head over heels in love with her. A part of him had stopped fighting it, even though he knew that he could never have with her the kind of relationship that his parents enjoyed.

Marty watched as Jack took Rose's hand and kissed it. Thinking quick, he did the same, taking Caitlyn's hand and kissing it. He looked up at her with adoring blue eyes. "You look like a true princess."

Caitlyn blushed at the compliment and just smiled. "Well I guess that's better than admitting that you got the move from a Nickelodeon."

They both chuckled as Marty offered his arm and Caitlyn gracefully took it, as she came down the rest of the way.

"This ship is truly amazing, don't you think?" Caitlyn asked, looking up at the glass dome. "I feel like I'm in a royal palace."

Marty followed Jack and Rose over to where Cal and Ruth stood talking to another gentleman. Rose reached out and touched Cal's arm to get his attention.

"Darling, you do remember, Mr. Dawson and his sister and their companion don't you?" Rose asked.

Cal blinked, surprised. "Dawson? Why you almost pass for a gentleman."

"Almost," Jack smirked.

"How extrodinary," Cal chuckled, turning to lead Ruth downstairs.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Jack is more of a gentleman that ass will ever be."

"Hey, that's not lady-like," Marty scolded with a smile.

As he escorted Caitlyn down to the D-Deck reception area, Marty listened in as Rose pointed out the who's who of Edwardian society.

"There's the Countess of Rothes. An that's John Jacob Astor, the richest man on the ship. His little wifey there, Madeleine, is my age and is in a delicate condition. See how she's trying to hide it. Quite the scandal. And that's Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress Madame Aubert. Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children of course. And over there, is Sir Cosmo and Lucille Lady Duff-Gordon. She designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents. Very popular with the royals."

"Whoa, I've heard of all of these people. I can't believe that we're in the same room as the crème of the crème of society," Caitlyn whispered.

Marty wondered why it was such a privilege to be dining with the rich. He supposed in 1912, the rich members of society were the movie and rock stars of 1912. Celebrities. Another note to make for his paper. Marty felt wistful when Doc Brown suddenly came to his mind. He wished that his friend could be seeing this as well.

"Hey, how about escorting a lady to dinner!" a familiar voice spoke up. Marty had to smile when he saw his benefactress, Molly Brown pop up next to Jack, a proud smile on her face.

"Why certainly," Jack offered his arm with a smile that was just as pleased as Marty's.

"There's nothing to it is there Jack? Remember, they love money. Just pretend that you're the heir to a goldmine and you're in the club."

"She is amazing, don't you think? She's what some call new money," Caitlyn explained. "Her husband struck it rich out West. Some people think she's vulgar, but to girls like myself, she's a real role model."

"You know an awful lot about the rich and famous," Marty chuckled.

Caitlyn blushed. "Well, when you're poor and run out of reading material, the society page can be rather fascinating."

"Hey Astor!" Molly greeted, leading everyone to where the Astors stood.

"Hello Molly," John Jacob Astor gave a warm smile.

"John, Madeliene, may I introduce you to Jack Dawson, his sister Caitlyn, and their companion Marty McFly," Rose introduced.

"Hello Jack. You don't happen to be of the Boston Dawsons?"

"The Chippewa Falls Dawsons, actually," Jack said with a straight face.

"Oh yes," John said, looking puzzled.

"Oh my god," Caitlyn bit back her laughter.

Marty couldn't help but admire the way Jack was handling himself. Indeed, this was the snake pit and Jack was handling it flawlessly. He kind of reminded him of his brother Dave. Marty winced at the thought of his brother, suddenly feeling homesick.

"Are you okay?" Caitlyn caught his expression and was concerned.

"Just a little homesick," Marty explained, not seeing a reason to lie.

"Aww. Don't worry, you'll be home soon. Only a few more days."

Finally they entered the Dining saloon. It reminded Marty of a ballroom in Cinderella's palace full of chandelier's, elegantly dressed people, and beautiful music from the small orchestra. Once they approach their table, Marty pulled out a chair for Caitlyn. Once everyone was seated, Marty took a good look around the table and saw that indeed, they were dining with the very people Rose had gossiped to Jack about.

It was Rose's mother who started up the conversation.

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Dawson. I hear that they're quite good on this ship," The woman's smile was cold and cruel. Marty could tell that her objective was to make Jack especially look like a fool. But to Marty's amazement, Jack just gave a polite friendly smile.

"The best I've seen ma'am. Hardly any rats."

"Mr. Dawson and his companions are joining us from the third class. They were of some assistance to my fiancee last night," Cal explained. Marty couldn't help but to roll his eyes. He would love to knock the smugness out of Cal's voice. He wondered how proud Caledon Hockley would be if he knew that his ancestor was just a minion to a big bully about fifty years from now.

Caitlyn frowned when she saw the many utensils sit out. "Are all of these for me?"

Remembering when Linda made him help her with some kind of function that her sorority was throwing, Marty leaned in and answered. "Just start from the outside and work your way in."

"How do you know?" Caitlyn asked, curiously.

"Read about it a while ago."

She simply nodded and continued to watch the conversation, of which her brother was the center of.

"And where do you live, Mr. Dawson?" Ruth continued to question.

"Well, right now my address is the RMS Titanic. After that, I'm on God's good humor."

"How do you have means to travel?"

Ok, this woman was getting on his nerves and Marty could tell that Caitlyn was growing angry as well. He knew it could be considered a fresh move, but he placed a hand on her knee, urging her to stay calm. Something told him that Jack could handle himself. It didn't make watching his friend being treated like the dirt off someone's shoe any easier, though.

"I work from place to place. On tramp steamers and such, but I won my tickets here on Titanic in a lucky hand of poker. A very lucky hand," Jack's eyes drifted towards Rose, who seemed to be hanging off of his every word. Marty had to hand it to Jack. He was charming and it was driving Cal and Ruth crazy.

"All life is a game of luck," Colonel Gracie stated.

"A real man makes his own luck. Right Dawson?" Cal eyed Jack, trying to keep the facade of a gentleman in place.

Jack just smiled in answer.

"And you find that rootless existence appealing do you?" The condescension in Ruth's voice was loud and clear and now Caitlyn was digging her nails into Marty's knees as she bit her tongue.

"Yes ma'am, I do. I have everything I need right here with me. Fresh air in my lungs. A few blank sheets of paper. I figure that life is a gift and I don't intend on wasting it. You never know what card you're going to get dealt next. You take life as it comes at you. Make each day count."

Caitlyn's smile was proud and her eyes drifted to Marty, reminding him that she had said something similar.

"Well said, Jack," Molly nodded her approval.

"To making it count," Rose raised her glass for a toast.

"To making it count!"

Marty raised his glass as well. He looked at Caitlyn and felt the feelings for her stir to life once again. Maybe she did have a point. Maybe he should stop being afraid of getting hurt or of hurting someone else and just go with it. He liked Caitlyn. She was sweet and beautiful and he'd love to know what kissing those pink lips would be like, how she would feel in his arms, and he knew he'd regret it if he let the opportunity to find out pass him by, just because he was afraid. Maybe he should make it count. While he had the chance.

Caitlyn's dress: listing/127737497/edwardian-dress-handmade-in-england?ref=related-3


	9. Chapter 9

_(A/N: Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews favs and follows. There was a question about when the ship will sink. Keep reading. We will definitely get there:) I hope that you guys will enjoy the next chapter:))_

Dinner was over. Marty decided to go ahead and escort Caitlyn back down to third class. Jack said he'll be down in another ten to twenty minutes, so Marty got up from his seat and helped Caitlyn stand from hers.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all," She smiled graciously at the fellow diners, all who bidded them both a good evening.

Finally, they were both outside, taking their time walking back down to the third class section of the ship.

"How marvelous was that? It was so beautiful," Caitlyn gasped happily. "Not even that horrible old lady could ruin it."

Marty laughed. "I can't believe her and Rose are even related."

"I know! Rose is so nice and her mother...I was raised to respect my elders, but trust me Marty when I say that if we were in a room by ourselves, I would have forgotten that lesson."

"You're very protective of Jack, aren't you?"

"Of course. He's my brother. I love him to bits. Not to mention, he's the only family that I have left. I want to see him happy, that's all and I just don't abide snobby old women picking on him, even though he can hold his own," Caitlyn giggled.

"It must be that Dawson charm. It definitely got Rose's attention."

"Well at least it got someone's attention anyway," Caitlyn chuckled.

"Oh she's not the only one whose attention is caught by a charming Dawson," Marty stated, coming to a stop. At that moment,he made a decision. One that he might regret, but at that moment, he didn't care.

Caitlyn stopped as well and turned to face him, emotion was clear in her eyes. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you done running? Or are you just playing with me, because..."

"I'm not playing. And I am done running. Trust me, all this running is tiresome and it just keeps leading me back to this place right here with you. So no more running," Marty gently touched her face and marveled at the softness of her skin. She was standing so close now that he could smell her perfume A scent that reminded him of flowers on a spring day.

"Marty...if you're going to kiss me..."

Her words were cut off by his lips pressing against hers in a chaste kiss. Her hands slid up his chest and rested on his shoulders as he deepened the kiss. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close and he moaned, marveling at how wonderful she felt in them, as if she was a part of a puzzle that's been missing for years. A part that he didn't even know had been lost.

He pulled away with a small moan, and stared into her half closed eyes.

"Marty...I..."

"I know. Let's not say it for now, alright?"

She just nodded and leaned into his embrace, resting her cheek against his chest. "What are we going to do now?"

Marty didn't know. He knew how he felt and he knew the reality of his situation. He could get off this ship with this girl. Make a life with her back in the US, but sooner or later, Doc will show up and it will be time to return home and leave his life with her behind. Could he do it? He didn't know. But he did know that he couldn't walk away from her now. There was something tying them together and for now, he was just going to give in to it. He just didn't have it in him to fight it anymore.

"For now...we go to that party that they're having in steerage. I'm sure that Jack is down there now, wondering what happened to us," Marty grinned, pushing all thoughts of Doc and his time machine out of his head. "He's not going to want to kill me for kissing his baby sister is he?"

"Of course not. Like I said, he likes you. He'll probably welcome you to the family," She laughed at the look on Marty's face. He looked as if he had choked on something. "Kidding! It takes more than a kiss for an expectation of marriage. What kind of people do you think we are?"

"Not funny," Marty chuckled. Maybe if he was older than seventeen, he'd be all for marrying her. Of course, in this time period, maybe that was expected, unlike in 1986, where seventeen was seen as too young for marriage. "Come on, let's get down to steerage before we miss the party..."

…..

When they got down to steerage, they found that Jack had already arrived, along with Rose, who was sitting at a table clapping along with the music while Jack danced with the little girl he was drawing earlier that day.

"Rose!" Caitlyn happily waved as they approached the table. "I wasn't expecting to see you down here again."

Rose laughed. "Jack invited me. He wanted to take me to a real party. Hello Marty."

Marty nodded in greeting, his mind still on the kiss he and Caitlyn had shared on deck.

"Well I'm happy that you came. Jack is really fond of you," Caitlyn grinned.

Rose reclaimed her seat as Marty and Caitlyn joined her at the table. Marty immediately grabbed one of the glasses of beer. He may be underage back in 1986, but here in 1912 he was going to indulge. He took a gulp of the dark liquid and swished it around in his mouth, trying to get used to the taste. He watched as Caitlyn sipped at her drink.

"You actually like this stuff?" Marty asked, managing to swallow his beer.

Caitlyn just laughed. "Of course. Every now and then of course. I wouldn't drink it all the time."

Marty shook his head in reply. To him, the stuff was vile.

Finally the music ended. Marty looked over to the band, who were just beginning to start on another song. He was tempted to go over and ask if he could play, but then he thought better of it. In 1955, people were a generation away from his type of music. Here in 1912, people were nowhere near ready. He didn't want to traumatize anyone.

"Shall we dance?" Caitlyn asked, watching Jack pull a protesting Rose onto the dance floor.

"Do you want to?" Marty asked. Really, he rather not. It was one thing to make a fool out of himself. It was another pulling the girl he liked into the embarrassment as well.

"Not really. Unlike Jack, I prefer to know what I'm doing before actually doing it when it comes to dancing," Caitlyn laughed. "It looks like fun, though."

Marty agreed. It did look like fun. He watched Jack as he swept Rose around the room, just moving to the music. It didn't look all that hard. "You know what...let's do it."

Marty got out of his seat and held out his hand to Caitlyn, ready to be daring. She looked at him with wide blue eyes. "What?"

"Come on. Let's dance! It doesn't look too hard! I can sweep you around the room just as good as Jack's doing with Rose," Marty grinned, almost maniacally.

"You are crazy, McFly!"

"Maybe. But sometimes crazy is good."

Caitlyn just laughed, unable to resist. "This is going to ruin my hair."

Marty laughed, knowing that she wasn't serious. Caitlyn wasn't the type to care about such things. That was one of the reasons he liked her so much. He copied her brother and wrapped one arm around her waist and took her hand in his other. "Just go with it. Don't think!"

He felt her hold on tight to him as he whirled her around the crowd, making sure not to bump into anyone. This was so rad! Even better than the school dances, which seemed like a solemn event when compared to the steerage party with it's loud laughter, happy Irish music, and bitter beer. He loved it.

"Hey! Look at Jack and Rose!" Caitlyn forced him to come to a stop as she pointed up to a platform where Jack and Rose were dancing a jig. "They are both insane!"

Marty laughed, taken away by the atmosphere. "Let's join them!"

"What? Marty no!"

Marty ignored her protests as he pulled her onto the stage along side Jack and Rose. Marty kept his eyes on his feet as he attempted to do a jig. No one booed him or anything. They just clapped along with the music, having a good time. He stopped and watched as Caitlynn did the same. Soon, they linked arms and was turning each other about until the music ended and Caitlyn collapsed into his arms, exhausted.

"That was awesome!" She panted happily. She may have made a fool of herself, but it was fun. She looked up into Marty's eyes and smiled as she leaned a little closer to him. "You can kiss me now if you like."

Marty just smiled and leaned over to claim her lips in a short kiss. He stroked her cheek, feeling his chest squeeze with the emotions he felt for her. She smiled up at him and took his hand.

"We should head back for our seats," Caitlyn smiled, pulling Marty over to the table, where their seats were taken.

Marty looked over at Jack and Rose, who were standing nearby. He laughed at the look on Jack's face as he watched Rose down her beer in almost one glump.

"What? You think a first class girl can't drink?" Rose grinned.

Marty and Caitlyn couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh I like her!" Caitlyn laughed, amazed how well Rose fit in.

Marty gasped as a man bumped into Jack, causing him to spill his beer on Rose. "What a butthead!"

Caitlyn's laugh was loud and clear. "Oh wow, I never heard that expression before! That's a new one! I'm going to use that for Jack next time he pisses me off."

Marty just blushed and chuckled. "Let's just say we're colorful where I come from."

"I bet."

"Again! Again!" Tommy demanded, challenging another passenger to an arm wrestling contest. To Marty's surprise and amusement, Rose took the cigarette dangling from the Irishman's mouth and took a puff.

"So you think you're big tough men. Let me see you do this," Rose handed Jack the train of her gown and told him to hold it up as she rose up on the tip toes of her feet. Everyone watched with wide, impressed eyes until she fell over into Jack's arms laughing.

"Oh, I really like her," Caitlyn laughed.

"Have you ever done that?" Marty asked, curious.

"Only when I was a little girl and was not in danger of falling," Caitlyn admitted as another song began to play. "You know, I'd do it now if you'd promise to catch me."

"I think that's a promise I can keep," Marty smiled, leaning in to kiss her again, but missed when Jack grabbed her hand as a line dance formed in the room. She laughed and grabbed Marty's hand, dragging him along. He had to admit, tonight was the most fun he's had in a very long time and one that he will never forget.

…..

It was the dead of night. The party was over and everyone was in their bunks asleep. Everyone except for Marty. His mind just wouldn't stop working. He kept thinking about Caitlyn and how different she was from Jennifer. She wasn't only beautiful. She was smart, fun, and brave. He felt for her in a way that he had never felt for anyone, not even Jennifer. It was too early to say that it was love, but he felt that it was something very close to it. Setting up, Marty knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep any time soon. Maybe some air will clear his head and make it possible for sleep to come.

Slipping on his shirt and pants and putting on his shoes, Marty left the room and went up on deck to take a small stroll and hopefully clear his head some. There was a few more days left on this ship and he had to figure out what he was going to do.

He was leaning against the railing looking out over the sea when there was a loud boom and a bright light shined down on him, hurting his eyes. Confused, he shielded his face, trying to see what was going on. Blinking, he looked up and gasped as his vision cleared. It was the time traveling train, and there was Doc in the doorway, staring down at him.

"Doc?! Is that you?!" Marty called up, unable to believe his eyes. Was this a dream or was it real?

"Marty thank god I caught up with you! You have to come with me now! I have a ladder, you can climb up and we can go home!" Doc called down.

"Now?!"

"Yes now!"

Why now? He had found a girl he really liked and liked him back. A girl that wasn't his mother and had no connection to anyone he knew in the future. He had hoped to spend the last days of the voyage with her and just enjoying what they had. He couldn't do that if he did what Doc was telling him to do. He had to change Doc's mind. Get him to give him a few more days.

"But Doc! I'm having a great time here! The ship will be docking in a few more days in New York! I can go home then! I've got it covered!"

"Marty, that's just it! Titanic will not be docking in New York in a few days! It will never dock in New York! Tomorrow night, Titanic will strike an iceberg and will sink into the ocean at two o'clock on the 15th! Don't you remember? That's why the ship is so famous!"

It all came back to Marty, that class before he had found out that Doc had returned and they had gone to 1912. Why he was doing a report on the unsinkable ship of dreams. The ship had sank, thousands had died...mainly men and people in steerage...which meant...Jack and Caitlyn...he couldn't go...not without making sure that his friends were safe! Jack, who had became a role model to him and Caitlyn, the girl that had healed his heart from the festering wound that Jennifer had caused. He couldn't just abandon them.

"I...I can't go Doc! Not yet!"

Doc screamed. "What do you mean you can't go? The ship is going to sink Marty! To stop it is to mess with the timeline in such a way..."

"I have to save Caitlyn and Jack! They're my friends! I can't just abandon them!"

"The ship will sink Marty! If they didn't make it, there's nothing you can do to save them!"

"Just like there was nothing you could do to save Clara?! I'm staying Doc! I'm going to save Jack and Caitlyn! I don't care what happens!"

"Don't be a fool, Marty! This ship will sink!"

Marty opened his mouth to say something out, but a small gasp from behind caught his attention. He turned around to see Caitlyn staring up at the train in the sky with wide, disbelieving eyes. Oh no...this had just gotten heavier than it already was. How was he going to explain this?


	10. Chapter 10

"Great Scot!" Doc exclaimed as he saw Caitlyn standing there, looking at the time machine with wide blue eyes.

Marty looked at Caitlyn and then back at Doc, then back at Caitlyn again, feeling panicked. He had no idea how to explain away the flying train and what Caitlyn had surely overheard.

"Marty? What's going on?" Caitlyn looked at him as if she was looking at a stranger. There was disbelief, yet curiosity in her eyes.

"Uh...um..."

"Is that your friend up there?"

"Hold on, alright? I'll explain everything, I promise," Marty held up a hand then turned back towards Doc. "We'll talk later Doc! But I'm not leaving yet!"

"Marty!" Doc called out, hoping to convince the young man to leave now before the inevitable happened.

"Later Doc!" Marty waved him away before taking Caitlyn's arm and leading her to the other side of the ship, where Doc and the time machine were out of sight.

"Marty, what's going on? What was that? Who are you?" Caitlyn questioned, her mind still trying to come to grips with what she had just seen. "And did he say that this ship was going to sink?"

This was definitely heavy and he didn't know how he was going to handle it. He had no choice but to tell her the truth, he just didn't know what the outcome would be and that's what scared him.

He lead Caitlyn to a bench and had her sit down. "What are you doing out here?"

"I woke up and saw that you were gone. I was worried. Marty, are you going to tell me what's up or not? I mean...excuse me if I'm wrong, but that was a flying train!"

"Shhh! Not so loud. Look, I know how you're feeling right now, because I felt that way too at first...but once I got used to it...it was all pretty rad."

"What?"

He sighed, realizing that he was making no sense and was probably making things worse. It was best to just stop beating around the bush and just come out with the truth. He ran a hand through his brown hair and sat down next to her, making sure to look her square in the eye so she'd know that he was serious.

"Okay. I'm going to tell you the truth. You may find it hard to believe me, but I'm for real. Okay?"

Caitlyn just nodded. "What is it? Are you some kind of alien like in the science fiction books? Was that train some kind of space ship?"

Marty laughed. "No, no. I'm not an alien. I'm an earthling, just like you are. And no, that train was no space ship. It's a time machine."

Caitlyn blinked, unsure if she heard right. "A time machine? What...are you serious?"

Marty nodded. "You see, Doc and I both are from the year 1986. We're both from the future. There was a school assignment and...well I had thought it'd be a good idea to use Doc's machine to visit 1912 and see the Titanic in the flesh before she...well...hits an iceberg and sinks."

"But this ship is supposed to be unsinkable."

"Sorry, sweetie. It's not. Tomorrow night, we will hit an iceberg and since there's not enough lifeboats, not enough by half according to my teacher, half of the people on this ship are going to die."

Caitlyn placed a hand on her head, feeling a headache coming on as she tried to process what Marty was telling her. "So you're from 1986, here to explore the Titanic, which is destined to sink tomorrow night? Marty, if this is true...why did you board it right along with us?"

Marty shrugged. "Hey, I have a hard time remembering to turn in my homework on time. Can I really be expected to remember a little thing like a ship sinking and the time and date? Come on..."

Caitlyn laughed, and it wasn't a good laugh. It was a 'I've fallen in love with a raging lunatic' laugh. "Oh my god! You are totally insane! And so am I for listening to you!"

Marty frowned, not liking how this was going at all. He really liked Caitlyn and didn't want her to think him insane, but could he blame her if she did? He had just told her that he was from the future and that the unsinkable ship that they were sailing on was destined to sink. Not to mention the flying train...yeah. He'd think he was insane too. "I'm telling the truth Caitlyn. Really..."

"I...I'm sorry Marty. I just...I can't deal with this. This has to be some crazy dream. I mean, come on! Trains don't fly!"

"Caitlyn..."

"Yes...yes, that's right. This is a dream. A weird dream that all that rich first class food had brought on. I'll just go back to my cabin, go back to bed, and when I wake up in the morning everything will be fine. I'll tell you about this and you'll laugh. We'll all just laugh. I can hear Jack now. Caitlyn and her crazy dreams..."

"Caitlyn please..."

She got onto her feet, a little unsteady. He took her arm to balance her. She looked at him with unfocused eyes, her denial in full affect. "I have to go now, Marty. Back to our room..."

Marty sighed, resigned to the fact that she didn't believe him. That she had convinced herself that this was just a dream. "I'll walk you back."

"I think that's a good idea," Caitlyn nodded, allowing Marty to steer her back below decks. He took a look around as they went and saw no sign of Doc anywhere. He wondered where he had gone and if he'd ever see him again. One thing was for sure though. He wasn't going to leave this ship until he knew that Caitlyn and Jack were safe, that they'd survive this disaster. Only then will he return home to 1986.

…..

The next day, both Marty and Caitlyn woke up with headaches. Their eyes met as Marty climbed down from his bunk. She quickly looked away and walked over to the sink and splashed water onto her face.

Marty sighed. He didn't want it to be like this between them. He wanted things to go back to the way they were before Doc had showed up with his time machine, reminding him that Titanic was destined to sink.

Finally she spoke.

"I had the strangest dream last night, guys. I dreamed that Marty was a time traveler and that this ship was going to sink. Isn't that silly?" Caitlyn looked away, not wanting to meet Marty's eyes, afraid of what she'll see there.

"You sure have strange dreams, Cait," Jack laughed. "Time travel. You know, maybe you've been reading too much science fiction. Whatever happened to that one book I managed to get you? The Secret Garden?"

"I lost it, but the first class library has a copy," Caitlyn grinned.

"Perhaps I can talk Rose into borrowing it for you," Jack winked, picking up his portfolio.

"You're planning to see her again?" Marty asked, deciding to put his own relationship woes on the back burner for a few minutes.

"Of course. Why not? Rose is...amazing. She's different from other girls in first class. She's smart, fun...beautiful! She has these eyes...and her hair, wow, and her smile," Jack sighed.

"Aww, he's in love!" Caitlyn teased, ruffling his hair playfully. "You know, ordinarily, I'd say forget about it, but I saw how she looked at you all through dinner...and the dance. You definitely have a chance of talking her into a fling. Just don't expect more than that. I mean, she is engaged to Mr. Ego."

Marty laughed at Caitlyn's nickname for Cal. It seemed to fit.

"Thank you for your support, sis. Now let's go eat so I can go talk to the girl," Jack winked, leading the way out of the room.

Before Caitlyn could follow Jack and Fabrizio, Marty grabbed her arm. "Hey, we have to talk...about last night..."

"What about last night? Those kisses? They were nice..."

"Yeah, they were, but..."

"I'm sorry if I'm a little weird. Those dreams I had last night have made me a little loopy. We'll talk later. When I'm more awake," Caitlyn pulled away and walked out the door, leaving Marty in the room alone.

"Great. Just great," He shook his head, feeling dejected. How can he save her from the sinking when she thought everything was just a dream and wasn't really talking to him? He didn't know what to do. Should he force the issue or just let it go? Find Doc and leave? But if he did that, he'd be leaving her and his new friends to possibly perish and he just couldn't do that. Somehow, during the past few days, he had grown rather fond of Jack and more than fond of his sister. He couldn't just forget them. They deserved a chance at a full happy life and he was going to do what he could to make sure they had that. He just hadn't figured out how yet.


	11. Chapter 11

_**(A/N: Dedicated to Micheal J Fox, Mr. Marty McFly himself:) Happy Birthday and thank you for years of entertainment, not just BTTF but a number of other tv shows and movies:) And also thank you to the readers for reading this story:) It's been so much fun to write. I hope that you enjoy the new chapter)**_

Breakfast had ended an hour ago and Marty found himself in the third class general room watching Fabrizio flirt with Helga while Caitlyn was deep in conversation with Tommy, listening to him tell her about his hometown in Ireland. Jack had gone up to first class to find and talk to Rose.

Marty had yet to try to talk to Caitlyn again about what she had seen the night before and the coming disaster. The sinking was to happen that night into the wee early morning hours and he had to find a way to get her and Jack off the ship by then. He certainly couldn't do that with her spending all of her time chatting up the Irishman that Marty wanted to sucker punch at the moment.

"What is Saint Patrick's day really like in Ireland? I was hoping to find out while we were on that side of the world, but fate seems to have other plans," Caitlyn giggled flirtatiously, causing Marty's jealousy to spike even more.

What was she doing? Was she another Jennifer? Ready to dump him when things get too heavy? Ready to move on to the first guy who offered?

Marty looked down at his feet, feeling guilty for that thought. He shouldn't think that way. Caitlyn wasn't anything like Jennifer. She wasn't even flirting with Tommy really. She was just being friendly. And he had to understand, she wasn't from his time line. What she had found out the night before...maybe her mind just couldn't deal with the truth. Maybe it was best to just let it be and just enjoy the time he had left with her until Doc showed back up. He'd probably was doing more harm than good trying to get her to accept that what she had seen last night wasn't just a dream.

Spotting the piano, Marty got up and sat down at the instrument. The guitar was his favorite, but he knew how to play a few funky tunes on the piano. Wiggling his fingers, he began to play a song his parents probably would recognize if they had been there. He'd have to play it by memory though. Pushing all thoughts of his feelings for Caitlyn, the coming sinking, and Doc out of his head, he began to play the song and began to sing, forgetting what time period he was in he began to sing and finished up with loud

" A Whop bop a loo bop a whop bam boom!"

Coming out of the zone he looked around and blushed as he noticed that everyone in the room were silently looking at him. Tommy, Fabrizio, and Caitlyn were the only ones that looked like they were going to burst into laughter.

"Oh um...inappropriate music for the time period again...I get it...but your grandkids are gonna love it. Trust me...," Marty chuckled. Well at least this time he didn't take peoples ear drums out with a rad guitar number.

Caitlyn walked up, an amused smile on her face. "So you play piano and sing too?"

Marty laughed and shrugged. "Hum it and I can pretty much play it."

"I know a song that your audience may appreciate more if you sing it with me," Caitlyn smiled, her cheeks blushing. "That is if you don't mind and don't think I'm being too forward."

"I never turn down a chance to sing with a lady," Marty winked, happy to have her full attention back on him instead of Tommy. Let the Irishman find his own girl. "So what song are you wanting to sing? You may want to hum it first..."

"Wait...here's some sheet music, let's see if it's here. It's not an awfully new song. It's pretty old...," Caitlyn flipped through a song book that was sat out and smiled when she found what she was looking for. "Here it is. I'll start. I'll sing the girl parts and you the boy..."

"Alright..."

Marty began to play as Caitlyn began to sing:

Caitlyn: On the summer shore where the breakers roar lovers on the glist'nng sand

Marty: And they talked of love while the moon above and the stars seemed to understand

Caitlyn: Then she grew more cold and he grew more bold, til she tho't tht they had better go

Marty: But altho' he heard, he not even stirred. Only murmured in tones soft and low

Caitlyn and Marty: Cuddle up a little closer, lovey mine! Cuddle up and be my little clinging vine! Like to feel your cheek so rosy! Like to make you comfy, cozy! Cause I love from head to toesie, lovey mine!

Cuddle up a little closer, lovey mine! Cuddle up and be my little clinging vine! Like to feel your cheek so rosy! Like to make you comfy, cozy! Cause I love from head to toesie, lovey mine!

The room erupted with applause, causing both Marty and Caitlyn to blush.

"We make a good team," Caitlyn smiled, standing up.

Marty opened his mouth to answer when Jack returned, looking dejected. They both frowned, not used to seeing Jack look so grim.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Caitlyn went to him. "Didn't Rose want to talk to you?"

"They wouldn't even let me see her. That stupid valet stood in the way. First he offered me money and then when that didn't work, he had me escorted out of first class," Jack sighed, going to sit down on the piano stool that Marty had just vacated.

"That blows," Marty frowned, feeling bad for his friend. He saw how Jack had looked at Rose. It was probably how he looked at Caitlyn.

"She doesn't even belong in that world. She's miserable there."

"Well, you can't just give up, then. You have to go talk to her," Caitlyn stated, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. "I saw how she looked at you last night. I also saw how being down here with us...how happy it had made her compared to how she was at that dinner. You have to help her Jack."

"How can I when they won't even let me anywhere near her?" Jack asked, at a loss.

Marty shrugged, feeling helpless as well. "You can always sneak back up there. Find her and talk to her without her people knowing."

"Marty's right!" Caitlyn nodded. "We can go with you if you want!"

Jack smiled and hugged his sister. "It's probably best if you stay here with Marty. But you're right. I'm going to sneak up there and talk to her. Get her to see that marrying that Hockley fella is a mistake. I can't walk away without knowing that she'll be okay..."

"Have Tommy and Fabri to help you get up there and then come find us when you two are together. We can all just hang out down here until we dock."

Or until the ship sinks. Marty winced at that thought. He wished that he hadn't remembered what was going to happen. It made him feel anxious again. He hoped that they were all together once that iceberg hit.

"Good idea. See you soon, sis. Marty, take care of her for me," Jack waved before approaching Fabrizio and Tommy with his plan.

"I hope he can get her. I really like Rose and so does Jack. I think they'd be good together."

"Don't you think they're too different?" Marty asked, remembering that while Jack was poor and homeless, Rose was a pampered princess, who had probably just been slumming it.

"Not at all. True love knows no class."

It knew no time line either, because the more he got to know Caitlyn Dawson, the more he came to realize that he was head over heels in love with her.

Song Marty played: watch?v=gVWm9PQeYtE

Song sang by both Marty and Caitlyn: watch?v=ISGCSyganTg


	12. Chapter 12

It's been an hour since Jack had left them to sneak up to first class. Tommy and Fabrizio had returned and let Caitlyn and Marty know that the mission to get Jack into first class undetected was a success. Fabrizio soon found Helga and Tommy was off to play cards with a Swede that he had befriended the night before, leaving Caitlyn and Marty to themselves. The two decided to go on deck and take a walk and enjoy the Arctic air.

Walking along deck, looking at the passengers and the ship itself, Marty found it unbelievable that this time tomorrow, all of it will be at the bottom of the sea and Titanic will be a cautionary tale told in his history book. It made him feel sad yet anxious. Sad because the ship was indeed beautiful. He had never seen anything like the grand staircase or the dome above. He was also sad because he sincerely liked the people he was with and if he couldn't save them...well it'll hurt. He was tempted to try to get Caitlyn to admit that the night before hadn't been just a dream, but he decided not to. He knew that she'd be shaken out of her denial once they hit that iceberg.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Caitlyn asked, her eyes straight ahead.

"Home. What I'm going to do once I get there."

"Are you heading back to Hill Valley?"

"That's the plan," Marty nodded, not really wanting to talk about that. There was a good chance that when he returned to Hill Valley, her and Jack will have gone down with the ship and he didn't even want to consider the possibility.

"We're heading back to Chippewa Falls. Jack is going to see if the house can be salvaged and we're going to rebuild. It's what our mother would have wanted," Caitlyn sighed. "It's going to be hard being there again without mama and daddy."

The sense of sadness and doom grew stronger, the more she talked about her plans for the future. He was trying to put the sinking to the back of his mind and enjoy this time with her, but he just couldn't. He had to tell her about the sinking again...he couldn't just let it happen. He had to save her.

"Caitlyn...about that dream you had last night..." Marty began.

"I know! Wasn't it crazy? Flying trains? Time travel? This ship not sinking when everyone knows that it's unsinkable," Caitlyn giggled.

"You see, that's just it. It's not..."

"Caitlyn! Marty!" Rose briskly walked up to them, a shy smile on her face.

"Rose? What are you doing here? Jack was looking for you," Caitlyn gasped.

"I know. We parted ways and...well I made a big mistake and I need to correct it. I need to see him. Do you know where he might be?"

"Check the bow of the ship. Come on, we'll take you," Caitlyn grabbed her hand and pulled her off into the direction of the bow of the ship. Marty had no choice but to follow, hoping to try again before disaster happens.

Just as Caitlyn said, they found Jack at the bow of the ship, leaning on the railing. Judging from his slumped shoulders, he was brooding.

"There he is. Just like I said," Caitlyn grinned.

Marty and Caitlyn watched as Rose slowly approached Jack. She looked positively ashamed as she walked up to him.

"Hello Jack," She nervously smiled.

Jack whirled around. His eyes widened to see her there. He had thought that she had decided to stay in her world. That he'd never see her again.

"I changed my mind," She smiled.

Marty and Caitlyn silently went over another part of the railing and stared out over the ocean, giving Jack and Rose privacy,

Marty looked for any signs of ice, warning him of their coming doom, but he could find none. Sensing how tense he was, Caitlyn placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you so tense? Jack and Rose seemed to be getting along fine and so are we. That's a good thing, right?" Caitlyn questioned.

Marty forced a smile and took her hand. "Yeah. It is a good thing." He glanced over at the older couple and smiled as he saw them standing on the rail, their arm stretched out as if they were flying. It was a beautiful sight against the sunset. It hurt to think of what was coming.

"Romantic," Caitlyn happily sighed.

Marty smiled at the scene as well, for a moment forgetting why he was anxious. He stepped behind Caitlyn and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's one way to pick up girls," Marty chuckled.

"Do you do that often? Pick up girls?" Caitlyn turned her head to look at him, her eyes curious.

"Nah. Not unless I really really like them. Kind of like how I feel about the girl in my arms right now..."

"Hmmm...those feelings are returned..."

Their eyes met and just as Jack and Rose lost themselves in their kiss at the bow of the ship, Caitlyn gripped the back of Marty's head and lead his lips to hers and all was forgotten as that kiss sent them into their own little world as well. This may be the last time Titanic saw daylight, but to the two kissing couples, it felt like a beginning.

…..

"It's quite proper, I assure you," Rose was saying as she led Jack, Caitlyn, and Marty into the millionaire suite that she shared with her mother and Cal, who were both at dinner.

After spending a good hour at the bow of the ship, the two couples decided to hang out indoors in the first class section of the ship. Which suited Marty fine, because it was starting to get really cold and it gave him a chance to experience the first class section some more. He looked around the suite with wide eyes. Their tiny room in steerage was nothing like this. The suite was even bigger than his own room back in 1986!

"That is true, but I'm not used to working in such horrible conditions," Jack said in a snotty French accent. He gasped when he saw the nearby painting. "Monet..."

"Oh no," Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Jack's favorite artist. We spied him in back backyard once. It took both me and Fabrizio to keep Jack from climbing the fence to say hello."

Marty had no choice but to laugh, despite the annoyed look Jack threw his sister.

"Like you'd be so calm if that was the Lillian Gish on the other side," Jack snorted.

Rose had disappeared into another room and came out carrying a necklace with a heart-shaped stone surrounded by diamonds. Marty thought it was awfully gaudy. Like a piece of costume jewelry. She handed it to Jack with a shy smile.

"What is it? A sapphire?" Jack asked, eyeing the stone.

"A diamond. A very rare diamond," Rose explained.

Marty was surprised. The necklace looked like a piece of fake jewelry that his mother before his trip to 1955 would have worn. He couldn't see anyone paying good money for it.

"I want you to draw me like one of your French girls, Jack. Wearing this," Rose continued, unaware of how unimpressed Marty was by the necklace.

"Alright," Jack nodded.

"Wearing only this..."

Caitlyn, Marty, and Jack looked at Rose as if she asked for Jack to give her the moon.

"Holy cow," Marty stammered. Was it proper in this time period to make such a proposition? Probably not.

"Jack...um...Marty and I are going to go check out the bedrooms...let you and Rose have some privacy...," Caitlyn took Marty's hand and lead him into a room that looked to belong to a woman. "Waoh, can you believe that? I didn't think a first class girl would have it in her..."

"I don't think Rose is your run of the mill first class girl," Marty looked about the room. "This is pretty snazzy. I can see you living like this. The finest clothes and jewelry..."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes as she took out a high necked dress made of silk and lace out of the closet. "Me wear this? Are you kidding? This is something an old maid would wear...or a mother of a beautiful debutante. I bet this is her mother's room..."

"You have a point," Marty walked over to the jewelry box and opened it to see jeweled hair ornaments, broaches, and necklaces. He picked up a sparkling tiara and walked over to Caitlyn and placed it on her head. He smiled at the sight of her. "Your highness. You look gorgeous."

Caitlyn walked over to the mirror and blushed. "Well, I do have to say, tiara's suit me."

Marty went back to the box and picked up a huge diamond choker. He walked over and drapped it over Caitlyn's throat. "Yeah, you do look beautiful dressed in diamonds."

Caitlyn blushed. "Why thank you kind sir. Hmmm...something is missing though...what else do I need to look like a real first class lady?"

Marty walked back to the bureau and picked out a silk kimono and a huge feathered fan that reminded him of one he saw in the movie The Happiest Millionaire. He grabbed both and returned to Caitlyn's side. "Here, slip this on," He handed her the silk green kimono. Once she was wearing the beautiful robe, he handed her the huge fan. "There. Now you look like a queen. And I am your loyal subject."

Marty playfully bowed, causing Caitlyn to laugh. She stuck her nose in the air and spoke in a fake english accent. "My dear Marty, please lead a lady to somewhere to sit. My feet are incredibly tired."

"Your wish is my command, your highness," Marty grinned, picking her up into his arms and carrying her over to the bed, with her laughing and dropping the fan so she could wrap her arms around him. "You are crazy."

He laid her down on the bed and hovered above her. "I'm crazy about you..."

"Well then, as your queen, I have another demand for you."

"Anything."

Her smile faded a little as her blue eyes met his. There was no amount of teasing in her voice. "Kiss me."

Marty didn't wait to be asked twice. He leaned down and claimed her lips, moaning at the sweet taste of her lips and the ocean smell of her hair. For a time, he forgot all about time travel and icebergs. The only thing that existed was him and Caitlyn. He didn't know how long they were like that, laying on the bed and simply kissing each other, but it had been for a good period of time. There hadn't been much noise from the setting room, so they both assumed that Jack was busy drawing a nude Rose. Marty wished that he had Jack's talent. He'd love to have a drawing of Caitlyn to keep forever.

Pulling out of the kiss to stared into her eyes, he knew that he cared a lot about her. That if he could, he'd take her to the enchantment under the sea dance. He'd take her to a lot of places.

"I...I think I love you, Marty," She confessed, her voice soft and a little scared.

He gently touched her face, savoring the silky softness of her skin. "I've only known you for a short time...but I think I love you too. I've never known a girl like you before Cait."

"And you never will again," Caitlyn smiled, her eyes teasing as she pulled him into another kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Caitlyn was taking off the jewelry and robe when there was a knock on the sitting room door and the voice of Cal's manservant asking for Rose.

"Shit," Marty sat up, just as Jack and Rose appeared in the doorway and beckoned for them to follow. Marty grabbed Caitlyn's hand and led her out of the room and followed Jack and Rose out into the hallway.

"We'll split up. You guys go that way and we'll take the lift," Jack explained, leading Rose away.

Marty quickly pulled Caitlyn into the opposite direction. They had just walked pass the door they had come out of when it opened. Cal's manservant came out and looked right at them, but he must have been looking for Rose and Jack, because he ignored Marty and Caitlyn and went running after a laughing Jack and Rose who ducked into an elevator.

"Run Jack!" Caitlyn called, gaining Lovejoy's annoyed stare.

Marty laughed and pulled Caitlyn away. "Let's get out of here."

Laughing, they ran down the hall, just in case the manservant decided to come after them instead. Neither Marty nor Caitlyn looked behind them, nor did they know where they were going actually. Feeling himself getting tired, he opened a door and pulled Caitlyn inside.

She laughed as she looked around. "It's the Turkish bath and relaxation room. Obviously the first class gets the most out of the ship."

Marty looked around with wide eyes, drinking it all in. The baths had a distinctly Moorish theme and its walls were lined with ornate and colorful blue and green tiles. The port-holes are concealed by an elaborately-carved Cairo curtain. Marty had never seen anything like it in his life.

"This is..."

"Heavy. I know," Caitlyn giggled, walking over to one of the red beds. "Come sit with me."

Marty smiled and shrugged, not seeing why he shouldn't. He sat next to her, realizing how close they were. This was probably rather inappropriate by 1912 standards, but if she didn't mind, he wasn't going to sweat it either.

"You made me feel like a princess, dressing me in those jewels and fancy clothes back there."

Marty chuckled. "Well, you're as pretty as a princess. Why not?"

"Do you think Jack and Rose are going to be alright?" Caitlyn asked, her brother suddenly coming to mind. "That man went right after them."

"Jack's pretty fast. I doubt that old valet can keep up," Marty chuckled. He grew more serious as she saw the real worry in her eyes. "Hey, he'll be fine. Jack's smart and he's lucky. He won't get caught so easily."

"He can always come after us, I suppose. We're just sitting here like it's nothing and..."

Marty cut off her words by pulling her into a deep kiss, kissing her in a way that he had never kissed anyone before. All of his emotions went into that kiss and when he pulled away, he searched her face for a response.

She licked her lips then leaned in, reclaiming his lips as she pulled him down on top of her as she laid on her back. She pulled away again and looked into his eyes, her own eyes glazed with desire. "Make love to me, Marty..."

Marty swallowed, knowing that he should pull away...that he should refuse her. He couldn't think of the reason right now, but he knew that he should. But he couldn't. He just leaned back down and reclaimed her lips and started unfastening her clothes, just as she was doing the same to his. Nearly slipping off the bed thanks to the narrow space, she pulled him on top of her once they were both naked and ready. He kissed her some more, his hands exploring every inch of her from her firm breasts to her shapely thighs until he finally pushed into her. He stopped kissing her as she gasped in pain.

"Are you alright?" He panted, worried. He was new at this and didn't want to do anything to hurt her.

"I'm okay. Just a virgin...the pain's gone already...just keep going...," She panted, reclaiming his lips as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

The bed squeaked a little as Marty thrusted into her, moving his body along with hers until their climax hit and his hand gripped the edge of the bed to keep himself grounded.

Panting and relishing the afterglow, they stared into each others eyes. Marty couldn't believe what he had just done. He had given this beautiful girl everything he had to give...and he did not regret anything. Caitlyn was the kind of girl a guy could only find once in a lifetime and he considered himself very lucky to have found her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, feeling him tremble against her.

"I'll be okay...I love you, Cait."

She smiled, real happiness in her blue eyes. He kissed her again, wishing that this moment could last forever. But sadly it couldn't.

"We better go before we're caught...I don't think we're supposed to even be in here..."

Ten minutes later, they're walking on deck, towards the crows nest, hand in hand. Both are quiet, not knowing what to say after what they had done with each other. They just knew that they wanted to be together.

Laughter disrupted the quiet evening as Jack and Rose ran out of a door near the crows nest. Marty and Caitlyn just smiled in amusement, watching Jack and Rose double over in laughter.

"Did you see those guys faces?" Jack laughed, not yet seeing Marty and Caitlyn.

Rose grew serious and placed a finger on Jack's lips as she stared up at him with adoring eyes. "When the ship docks, I'm getting off with you."

"This is crazy," Jack smiled, obviously thrilled.

"I know. It doesn't make any sense...that's why I trust it," Rose smiled, pulling Jack into a kiss.

Touched by the scene, Marty pulls his own girl into a kiss. He didn't know what the future was going to hold for the four of them, but he knew one thing. He wanted Caitlyn by his side all the way. No matter how heavy things got.

Marty was just deepening the kiss when suddenly their lips was shaken apart. He looked up and his eyes widened at the wall of ice heading their way. "Holy cow!"

Marty pulled Caitlyn back just as Jack did the same with Rose as the mountain of ice collided into the side of the ship.

That was when Marty came out of the fog that his love for Caitlyn had caused. That was when his memory came flooding back. Doc. The time machine. The fact that the ship was to sink and it had just done the very thing that would cause it to do so! And he had completely forgotten, like some kind of lovesick puppy! Things had just gotten very very heavy.


	14. Chapter 14

They stood still, watching the iceberg pass in shock. It was Caitlin that broke the silence.

"That dream I had last night...it wasn't a dream...was it?" Her voice was void of any emotion as she stood there watching the iceberg disappear into the night.

Marty wanted to lie. He wanted to reassure her that it all had been a bad dream and that the ship was not going to sink. That they all were safe and would be arriving safely in America in a few short days. But he knew that to do so would be a lie and he didn't want to lie to her. Besides, if he was to save her, he needed her to know the truth.

"Which means that we're going to sink, right?"

Marty sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

"Damn. This is heavy. Why didn't you leave last night? Because I caught you?" She looked at him curiously, remembering how Marty seemed to be arguing with the old guy in the flying train.

"I couldn't. I couldn't leave when I have friends who are in danger. I'm not leaving this ship until you guys are safely off of it," Marty looked at him, his eyes determined. He knew he was being foolish, but he cared about Caitlyn if not out right in love her and Jack was his friend. He couldn't just leave for the safety of 1986 and leave them to die.

"Did it damage us too much?" Rose asked as she and Jack stood at the railing, looking for any signs of damage.

"I don't know. I don't see anything. I think we're alright," Jack replied, not seeing any sign of a collision. He also didn't see Rose pick up a piece of ice until she had slipped it down the back of his shirt.

"Hey!" He gasped at the sudden coldness. He grabbed a laughing Rose and threatened to tip her over the railings. "That's it! You're going overboard!"

"Jack, stop! This is serious!" Caitlyn grabbed Marty's hand, having so many questions for him, yet knowing that there was no time to go over them. They needed to get to safety. "We have to get to the lifeboats. I don't think this ship is as safe as they had us believe."

Jack frowned, and looked at Rose. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that that was a really bad collision! It took off some of the ice, who knows what the berg did to the hull! We need to get to safety now."

"She's right," Marty backed his girlfriend up, knowing that they were going to have some convincing to do.

"She may be right Jack. I talked to Mr. Andrews and he said that there are only enough lifeboats for half the people on this ship. If the collision is serious...we're going to want to be the first on board those boats. If we wait, we may not get one at all," Rose sided with Caitlyn.

"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt to be prepared," Jack nodded. He took Rose's hand and led the way to the well deck, where the captain, Mr. Andrews, and Carpenter Hutchinson brushed pass, talking to each other in low voices, but they were loud enough for the foursome to hear their words.

"Can she shore up?" Captain Smith asked.

"Not unless the pumps get ahead," Hutchinson grimly shook his head as they continued down the stairs.

"This is bad," Jack looked after the men, his face grim.

"We have to tell mother and Cal," Rose frowned, clear worry on her face.

"Oh man, do we have to? I mean...is that smart?" Marty asked. He did not care one bit for Ruth Dewitt Bukater and Caledon Hockley. He had a feeling that no matter what, those two will be just fine. It was Caitlyn, Jack, Fabrizio, and the other people he had come to know that he was worried about.

Rose shrugged. "It's my mother and my ex-fiancee. I can't just leave them without telling them that we have an emergency..."

"Fabrizio and Tommy! Someone has to tell them as well!" Jack's eyes widened. "Damn..."

"You go with Rose. We'll go find Tommy and Fabrizio and let them know what's going on and then we'll all meet up by the lifeboats," Caitlyn directed.

Marty didn't like the idea of splitting up. Anything could happen. But Caitlyn and Jack were right. They couldn't just leave Fabrizio and Tommy to die. Like Jack, they had become pretty good friends to him as well. "Come on. The sooner we find them, the sooner we can get to a lifeboat."

"Good luck, Rose!" Caitlyn waved, as Marty pulled her down towards the steerage section of the ship. "Do you know if Jack survived this or not?"

Marty looked at her and shook his head. "Sorry. We hadn't gone over that part in school yet."

Caitlyn suddenly stopped. She stifled a sob as she looked at Marty with wide blue eyes. "I'm scared, Marty...what if..."

"Shhh, hey. Don't be scared. You're going to be alright. I promise. We all will be," Marty pulled her into his arms, holding her tight as he tried to believe his own words.

"How are we going to get out of here, Marty? Have you even seen your friend in the time machine since last night? What if he doesn't show up? What if we can't...?"

"Hey, stop it. No what ifs. They'll just drive you mad. Right now, what we need to do is remain as calm as possible and find Tommy and Fabrizio, then meet back up with Jack and Rose," Marty forced back his own panic to deal with hers. He also pushed back his concern for Jack. He was pretty sure that going to warn Rose's mother and fiancee was an incredibly bad move. He gripped Caitlyn's hand in his and continued to pull her down to the steerage section of the ship. "Come on. Let's go find our friends. The sooner we find them, the sooner we can get to the lifeboats.

When they reached the steerage level of the ship, there was already a layer of water spilling into the hallway. Not wasting a moment, they ran to their room to find a cursing Fabrizio.

"What is going on? There is water everywhere!" Fabrizio ranted, managing to pull on his shoes before hoping off the bunk.

"The ship has hit an iceberg, Fabri. We have to go find Tommy and meet Jack at the lifeboats," Caitlyn explained. "Come on, there's not a moment to lose!"

They came out just in time to find Tommy leading a crowd. By the looks of it, they were following a group of rats.

"Tommy! The ship is sinking! We have to get back up to the lifeboats!" Caitlyn ran up to him. She was trying to overcome her raising panic, but the longer they were down here, the more frightened she became.

"Where's Jack?" Tommy asked, looking for the artist, assuming that he wouldn't be far from his sister.

"He and Rose went to warn her people about the iceberg," Marty explained. "He's going to meet us at the lifeboats, at least that's the plan anyway."

"Come on! We'll go through one of these gates!" Tommy took charge and led the way to one of the gates that would lead out of steerage. Unfortunately, the gate was locked and guarded by two stewards. "What is this? Let us up out of here! The ship is bloody sinking! There are women and children down here!"

"What's going on?" Marty asked, beginning to feel sick.

"They've locked the gates! Marty, they've locked the gates! We're trapped down here! What are we going to do?" Caitlyn gripped his arms. Her eyes were wide with fear and she shivered from the cold. All Marty could do was wrap his arms around her and hold her tight.

"Hey, I promised that I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Cait, I meant it. There's more than one gate. They couldn't have locked them all. That would be madness. Come on, we'll go check the way we came down," Marty grabbed Caitlyn's hand and pulled her away from the locked gate.

"Tommy! Fabri, follow us!" Caitlyn beckoned, not wanting to leave their friends behind, just in case they did find a way out.

Unfortunately, the way they had come down had already been locked, so they had to return to the section they had just left. This was a disaster. If they couldn't get back topside and soon...well Marty could say goodbye not only to his A plus, but to 1986 all together.


	15. Chapter 15

Marty couldn't say how long they've been down there, moving through the crowds, trying to find a way out, but it's been a good while and to be honest, he was starting to get worried. Surely Jack and Rose had gotten back to the lifeboats by now and was worried. Maybe they had come to look for them? Marty did know one thing, he was going to get Caitlyn out of here. She had been his one and only reason for staying and not heading back to the safety of his own time period when he had the chance. He wouldn't let that mission be in vain.

Caitlyn for her part clung to Marty. She did not let him go for a minute. Her eyes scanned the crowd for any signs of an escape, whether that was Marty's time machine or an opened gate leading up to the lifeboats. What she did see made her heart stop. Jack and Rose racing towards them, both dripping wet, like they've been wading through water!

"Oh my god! Jack and Rose are here!" Caitlyn's grip on Marty tightened.

"What happened to them? They look like two drowned rats?" The last time they had seen Jack and Rose, they had been dry and ready to board the lifeboat. Now they both looked like they've been swimming through the rising waters of the ship.

"Let's find out," Caitlyn took his hand and pulled Marty over to the approaching couple. "What happened to you?"

"May I advise that you give us the short version," Marty rubbed the back of his neck, getting more and more tense the longer that they were below deck.

"You were right. Going to warn Cal and mother was a mistake. They had framed Jack for stealing a necklace and had him locked below decks," Rose explained.

"Lucky for me, Rose here came down with an ax and freed me," Jack chuckled. "But we have to get out of here. She's going down fast."

"Jack!" Fabrizio rushed over, hugging his best friend as if they were brothers.

"Fabrizio!" Jack hugged him back, just as tight.

"The boats are all gone!" Fabrizio pointed to the porthole where he had been watching the lifeboats being lowered.

An annoyed Tommy joined them, having just finished trying to once again get the stewards to open the gates.

"It's hopeless that way!"

"Well whatever we're goinna do, we have to do it fast," Jack answered, keeping a tight hold on Rose.

Fabrizio turned to Helga, hoping that he could make himself understood. He couldn't stay here, but he couldn't leave without her either.

"Everyone...all of you...come with me now. We go to boats. We go to boats. Capito? Come now!" He used a lot of hand gestures, trying to get Helga and her family to understand. Sadly, they didn't understand a word or gesture. They could see Fabrizio's urgency, but Helga's father shook his head. He was not going to panic and was not going to let his family go with this boy that his daughter had found so charming.

"Helga...per favore...please...come with me, I am lucky. Is my destiny to go to America."

Marty felt sick in his heart as he watched Helga wrap her arms around Fabrizio kiss him before taking a step back to be with her family. He wished there was some way...some translation book or something to get these people to save themselves. All these people down here were immigrants, on their way to America for a better life. Now it was all going to end in the middle of the North Atlantic. It didn't seem fair.

"I will never forget you," Fabrizio sadly replied as he turned to Jack, who lead the way out of the crowd.

Gripping Caitlyn's hand tightly in his, Marty followed, looking back only to see Helga's face disappear into the crowd.

…..

They were lost. Hopelessly lost. At least that's what Marty was thinking as they went searching for a way out of steerage. He couldn't believe that this was happening. They had been among the very first to know about the collision, yet they were stuck down here anyway, in danger of drowning.

Not soon enough for Marty's liking they did come upon a narrow stairwell. Sticking together, they run up two decks before they were again stopped by a small group pressed up against a steel gate. There was a scared steward behind the gate, telling everyone to go back down, which infuriated Marty. Didn't these bastards know that the ship was sinking and they were dooming them all to die?! If this was 1986, there would be a lot of outrage! This wouldn't have been stood for!

"Go to the main stairwell, with everyone else. It'll all be sorted out there," The Steward said.

"The ship is sinking! You can't keep us down here!" Marty yelled, angry and now desperate to get Caitlyn to safety. He couldn't let this...punk keep him from getting her to a lifeboat!

Jack then pushed his way to the front, his face set in determination. "Open the gate."

"Go back down the main stairwell."

"Open the gate right now!" Jack insisted, his voice booking no argument. Of course, he was doubly as desperate. Not only was his little sister down here, but the woman he loved as well.

"Go back down the main stairwell like I told you."

Jack turned around. He saw Rose, pale and cold yet brave enough to come save him. He saw his beautiful sister, young and sweet and having found a love of her own. They'll die down here if he followed the man's instructions. They'll die and it'll be his fault. He wasn't going to have it.

"God damn it son of a bitch!" He yelled jerking at the gates, frightening the steward even more, but he could care less.

"Marty! Fabri! Give me a hand here!" Jack spotted a bench and began pulling on it, ignoring the steward's protests.

With Tommy joining in to help, the four of them pull the bench off the floor. Guessing what was about to happen, Caitlyn and Rose cleared a path as the boys rammed the bench into the gate a couple of times until the gate opened, freeing the trapped passengers.

"Yes!" Marty whooped before grabbing Caitlyn's hand and following Jack who was already out of the gate with Rose. Marty looked back and felt a grim satisfaction as Tommy punched out the protesting steward. The bastard deserved a lot more than that in his opinion.

…..

They burst fourth onto the boat decks, determined to head for the lifeboats. Rose raced to the empty davit's and Marty's stomach dropped.

"The boats are gone!" Rose cried out, turning to her friends, feeling at a loss on what to do.

"Oh man, this is heavy,," Marty ran a nervous hand through his hair for what seemed to be the millionth time that night. He looked up at the sky, thinking that if Doc was to appear, this was the time to do so.

"Colonel!" Rose raced over to Colonel Gracie, who seemed to be escorting two first class ladies. "Are there any boats left?!"

"Yes, Miss," the Colonel replied, staring at Rose's soaked state. "There are still a couple of boats all the way forward. This way, I'll lead you."

Jack grabbed Rose's hand and the small group of friends sprint past the Colonel.

As they run, Marty noticed that the band was still playing, just liked they had been rumored to. He had to admit, he was impressed. He almost wished that he had his guitar. Then again, he could think of better ways to die than going down playing his guitar.

"Music to drown by," Tommy snorted as they all followed Jack and Rose. "Now I know I'm in First Class."


	16. Chapter 16

Marty and friends were now on the port side boat deck watching lifeboat #2 get loaded. Marty kept his arms wrapped tightly around Caitlyn as he listened to the sea pour into the doors and windows of the B deck staterooms. He shuddered at the sound of the ocean cascading into the ship. Titanic was sinking fast and there still was no sign of Doc. Where was he? Maybe something happened to the time machine. Maybe he couldn't get back. Maybe he should have gone with Doc when he had the chance...

Marty's heart constricted at that thought. If he had left with Doc, he would have missed out on what had been the best time of his life. He had fallen head over heals in love with Caitlyn and he couldn't say he regretted a moment he had spent with her. Even if it ended up with them both going down with this ship.

"Women and children please!" The officer in charge called out. "Women and children only! Step back sir!"

Marty and Caitlyn watched as a woman with two young daughters were helped into a boat and were staring into the eyes of a man must be the husband. The man looked as if he was trying his hardest to be brave for his family. It was a sight that Marty would never forget for the rest of his life.

"It's goodbye for a little while...only for a little while. Go with mummy. Hold mummy's hand and be a good girl. That's right..."

Marty tore his eyes away, unable to watch anymore. He had a sick feeling that the family would never see the father again. He looked at Jack, who was addressing Fabrizio and Tommy. His face was grim.

"You better check the other side."

Tommy and Fabrizio only nodded and turned and walked away. Marty and Jack made eye contact, knowing that the other two probably had a better chance on the other side. Right now, they had to make sure that their girls made it off the ship alive.

It was Rose who made the guess of what was to happen next. She turned to Jack, her face pale but determined. "I'm not going without you."

Caitlyn had also made the equation and tightened her hold on Marty's hand. "Rose is right. I'm not getting off without you and Jack either."

"Caitlyn, come on. You have to get on..."

"No! You didn't leave when you had the chance because of me and I'm doing the same for you Marty McFly! We either get off this ship together or not at all!"

"Caitlyn...look. I just wanted to make sure that you'll survive. I'll know that if you get on the boat," Marty argued.

"And now I need to know that you will survive too, Marty! I can't leave you! Not when I had just found you! You made a promise to stay by my side and now I'm making the same promise! I will not get off this ship without you! There is nothing that you can say that will change my mind!"

Marty looked over to Jack, hoping to get some help, but Jack seemed to be in his own argument with Rose, who was also refusing to get on the boat without her lover. Marty shook his head, wondering why these two girls were being so difficult when it came to saving their lives.

Marty opened his mouth to suggest that they should just let the girls have their way when suddenly Rose's fiancee, or rather ex-fiancee was there, placing himself between Jack and Rose.

"Yes, get on the boat, Rose," Cal demanded. It was obvious that she was shocked to see him there. She stepped towards Jack, not wanting to have anything to do with the millionaire.

Marty wanted to pound the guy into the ground for what he had tried to do to Jack, but there wasn't time for that now. There were bigger things to worry about other than Caledon Hockley.

"What is he doing here?" Caitlyn glared. She walked up to Cal and glared angrily at him. "Here to frame my brother again? Forget it!"

Cal looked at Caitlyn as if she was an annoying insect that wouldn't go away. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"We know all about you framing Jack and leaving him below decks to die," Marty piped in, not wanting to let Cal off the hook either.

"What vivid imaginations. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"It's a shame I didn't keep that drawing. It'll be worth a lot more by morning. That's what you said to me, Cal. And no, I did not imagine that," Rose stepped out of his reach. "You never meant for Jack to leave that room."

"You tried to kill my brother!" Caitlyn angrily glared.

Cal just rolled his eyes. "Oh please, it's not like he's a gentleman of high standing. He's just a gutter rat."

Caitlyn saw red. She wasn't thinking. She just knew that this man had put her brother in danger. Screaming, she rushed forward and began hitting Cal until he was back up against the railing of the ship.

"Cait stop!" Jack protested, not at all sure what to do. He's seen his sister this angry before and it was best to just let her get it out. Not to mention that he was rather touched that she cared enough about him to be this angry.

"You tried to kill my brother you monster!" Caitlyn yelled at Cal.

Cal wasn't thinking clear enough to control his actions. He just wanted this pesky girl to leave him alone so he backhanded her, knocking her back against Jack.

"You son of a bitch!" Jack glared angrily, ready to pound the guy. "You hit Rose and then you hit my sister!"

"The little tart deserved it! Hitting a gentleman like that. How unlady...," Cal's words were cut off by Marty's fist colliding with his face, taking him off guard enough that he was knocked overboard and into the water below.

Marty stood there, glaring down at Cal, who was soon enough pulled into the just lowered lifeboat that Rose was supposed to have boarded.

"Way to go Marty!" Jack grinned, walking over to the teenager and slapping his shoulder.

"It figures he got rescued," Rose stared down into the the dark ocean below and watched as Cal sat among the group of women.

"At least he won't be a problem for us anymore..."

"Are you okay?" Caitlyn asked, coming up to Marty and examining the hand that he had punched Cal with. "They're all bruised."

"Forget me. You took quite a hit," Marty gently touched the spot on her cheek that was just turning purple. He wanted to go down there and kill Caledon Hockley for daring to place a violent hand on her.

"I'll be fine. I was just so angry about what he had tried to do to Jack...I wasn't thinking straight."

"That still doesn't give him the right to place a violent hand on you, Cait. No one touches my girl like that."

Caitlyn smiled and stepped closer. "So I'm your girl, huh?"

Marty blushed and smiled, giving a small nod. "Yeah. You are..."

"This is nice and romantic and all, but what are we going to do now? There are no more boats left," Rose looked around the sinking ship, shivering as she heard the vessel groan as it took on more water. She could even feel the floor beneath them beginning to slant.

"We head for the stern...we have to stay on the ship for as long as possible!" Jack directed, remembering what he had learned from working on a tramp steamer. He grabbed Rose's hand and began pushing his way through the crowd.

Marty and Caitlyn had no choice but to follow.


	17. Chapter 17

Following Jack and Rose, Marty and Caitlyn clamored over the A-Deck rail. Then, imitating Jack, Marty used his strength to lower Caitlyn toward the deck below with one hand. She fell, but Jack and Rose helped her up as Marty joined them They then mixed in with a crowd of people who were literally clawing and scrambling over each other to get down the narrow stairs to the well deck, which was the only way aft.

"We're not going to get through this way!" Marty shouted to Jack, trying not to panic. Wherever Doc was, he hoped that he showed up soon. He really didn't know how they were going to get out of this. All he knew to do was follow Jack, who seemed to know what he was doing.

"Follow me!" Jack shouted, Jack climbed and helped Rose over the B-deck railing. He lowered Rose down again and she fell. Marty quickly did the same with Caitlyn. Helping the girls to their feet, the foursome pushed their way through the crowd across the well deck.

Looking around, Marty noticed that people were jumping over the rail of the ship and into the water. He shuddered, knowing that the cold water was a even quicker death.

"Marty!" Caitlyn called out clearly terrified now. She clung to his hand tightly, afraid of getting separated.

"It'll be alright, Cait! I promise, just don't let go of my hand!" Marty called, tightening his hold on her.

As the ship began to tilt, Jack, Rose, Marty, and Caitlyn struggled to climb the well deck stairs as the ship tilted. A man who was dressed as a baker placed a hand squarely on Caitlyn's butt and shoved her up onto the deck.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Marty yelled, wanting to deck the man for touching her like that.

"Sorry, Miss!" The Baker, who was drunk, apologized.

Marty glared at him as Caitlyn ignored him, concentrating on other problems. Meanwhile, hundreds of people were already on the poop deck, and more were pouring up every second. Jack, Rose, Marty, and Caitlyn clung together as they struggled across the tilting deck.

Despite the steepening tilt of the deck, hey two couples continue to struggle aft. Marty's eyes widened in devastation as they pass hundreds of passengers clinging to every fixed object on the deck, huddled on their their knees around a catholic priest, who had his voice raised in prayer. They were praying, sobbing, and some were just staring into nothing, their minds probably blank as they faced certain death.

It was all a sight that Marty knew he would never forget for as long as he lived. No movie, no book, or magazine could capture the true horror of this moment. He almost wished that Doc had never invented that time machine. Almost, because if there had been no time machine, there would be no Caitlyn, and he would never take back meeting her. No matter what happened.

Tearing his eyes away from the heartbreaking scene, Marty followed Jack's lead and pulled himself from handhold to handhold, tugging Caitlyn along the deck, just like Jack was tugging Rose.

After struggling on, pushing through through the praying people, the two couples make it to the stern rail, right at the base of the flag pole. Jamming themselves in between other people, the four young people held on tightly to the rail.

"Jack! This is where we first met!" Rose laughed, looking around as she clung tightly to him. Jack could only hug her tight, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh the irony," Marty rolled his eyes as he too hugged Caitlyn tight, not daring to let her go.

"Hush! Let them have their moment," Caitlyn bit back a sob, her own fear beginning to take over. She was pretty sure that they were going to die that night. How could they not? And Marty...he could have been safe back in his own time if it hadn't been for her. "I'm sorry, Marty! I know you stayed for me!"

"Hey, don't be sorry! I wouldn't take back any of the time we've spent together! It was all worth it!" Marty reassured her. "Every single moment!"

"I love you Marty McFly! No matter what happens! I don't regret a single moment either!"

Marty kissed the top of her head, hugging her close. They probably were going to die tonight, but at least it wouldn't be alone, and at least he got to know what it was like to really love someone and have that love returned. If they were back in Hill Valley, if Caitlyn had been a girl of the 1980's, he knew she'd be with him forever. She'd never go searching for something better. When she loved, it was forever and when you love her, it was forever too and Marty knew that the love he felt for this girl...it will never die, whether he got rescued or not.

"I love you too, Cait!"

Suddenly the lights went out, plunging everyone into darkness. The sounds of the ship groaning and peoples screams still filled the night air. Everything was what Marty would say beyond heavy.

Suddenly there's a loud cracking sound and Marty had a sickening feeling. He moved Caitlyn against the rail in front of him. "Hold on! Don't let go!"

She did as he said as the stern half of the ship fell back toward the water. People screamed as they felt themselves plummeting. The sound of their screams reminded Marty like the roar of fans at a baseball stadium after a team scores.

Jack, Rose, Caitlyn, and Marty struggle to hold onto the stern rail as they felt the ship seemingly right itself. Marty closed his eyes as he heard people cry out in relief, claiming that they were saved. Marty looked over at Jack, who grimly shook his head.

Pulled down by the weight of the flooded bow, the buoyant stern tilted up rapidly. Feeling the rush of ascent, everyone was clinging to benches, railings, ventilators...they were hanging on to anything to keep from sliding as the stern lifted. But it was useless, as the stern went up and up, people began to fall, sliding and tumbling. They would wrench other people loose and pull them down as well.

"We have to move!" Jack ordered, climbing over the rail and reaching back for Rose, who was too terrified to move as he grabbed her hands. "Come on, I've got you! Marty! Hurry, do the same and pull Cait over!"

Marty didn't wait to be told twice. He pushed away his own terror and followed Jack's instructions, climbing over and then helping Caitlyn over as well. Both girls got over just as the railing was going horizontal and the deck vertical. Jack and Marty both fiercely gripped their girls, wanting to keep them safe as possible.

Rose and Caitlyn laid down on the railing and looked down fifteen stories to the boiling sea at the base of the stern section. People near them, who didn't climb over, hung from the railings, their legs danging over the long drop down. It wasn't long before they began to fall, one by one. The couples laid down on the railing, side by side on the vertical face of the hull, gripping the railing. Just beneath their feet were the gold letters Titanic printed across the stern.

Terrified, Marty stared down at the black ocean that was waiting to claim them. He looked to his left to see the drunk baker that had touched Caitlyn also crouching on the hull, holding onto the railing.

"Helluva night," the man nodded a greeting.

Marty just stared at him. He no longer wanted to punch the man. He just wanted to go home and take his remaining friends with him.

Finally, the final plunge began. The stern flooded, causing the stern to behave like an elevator going down some floors, except it wasn't floors. It was the ocean, and if something wasn't done soon, it would mean certain death for them all.

Jack's voice brought Marty's attention away from the ocean. He listened as the artist gave instructions.

"Okay, the ship is going to suck us down! Take a deep breath and hold it right before we go into the water! Kick for the surface and keep kicking! Rose don't let go of my hand and Marty don't let go fo Cait! We're gonna make it guys. Trust me," Jack's eyes once again met Marty's and he nodded. For some reason, he did trust Jack and he knew that Jack trusted him to take care of Caitlyn. It was a trust that he was not going to betray.

Caitlyn gripped Marty's hand harder as she stared into the water. They both watched in horror as more of the poop deck disappeared. The plunge gathered speed as the boiling water engulfed the bridge and then rushed up the last thirty feet, engulfing Jack, Rose, Marty, and Caitlyn into it's freezing black depths.


	18. Chapter 18

Marty held his breath as the North Atlantic closed over his head. He tried to keep a tight grip to Caitlyn's hand, he tried not to let go, but the strong current came between them anyway, forcing her hand out of his. Quickly, he kicked for the surface, hoping that she remembered to do the same. Once his head broke the surface, he found himself in a sea of screaming people. Some were crying out in pain, some were crying for help. One thing for was for sure though, it still sounded like a football stadium. Looking around, he wondered how he was going to find Jack, Rose and Caitlyn in this. They couldn't be too far away. They had all gone down together.

"Caitlyn! Caitlyn! Jack! Rose!" Marty called, looking around for any sign of his friends.

Suddenly he heard a scream. He turned his head to see Caitlyn staring in fright at an ugly black dog treading water. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but laugh. He swam over to her.

"There you are, thank god," Marty sighed in relief.

"It's a demon from hell!" Caitlyn gasped, clear fear in her voice.

"No. It's just a fucking ugly dog that someone had brought on board the ship. Come on, we have to find Jack and Rose..."

"Get off of her! Get off of her!" Marty heard Jack's voice not too far away. He looked to his right to see Rose and Jack. By the looks of it, some man was trying to drown Rose and Jack was punching him off of her. "Jack! Rose! Over here!"

Jack spotted them and grabbed and lead her over to them. "There you guys are..."

"It's so cold," Caitlyn shivered, her lips already turning blue.

"We'll have to find some debris...come on...," Jack continued to swim, keeping a hold of Rose. Marty and Caitlyn had no choice but to follow.

"Y-your friend...never came...back...," Caitlyn managed to speak. Marty couldn't help but think that none of them will last long in the water if help didn't come soon. Now, in the middle of the North Atlantic, he looked for any sign of the time machine, but found none. He couldn't help but feel bitterly disappointed. Had Doc forgotten about him?

"It's alright...we'll find...some...debris...then wait...for the boats...to come back," Marty managed to get out.

They followed Jack to a large door panel. He had the girls get on first, but there was no room for the boys. That was alright. As long as the girls were out of the water, that meant that they would survive. The two boys floated in the water side by side, gripping their girl's hands. There were now only two options. Either a boat will come and rescue them, or they'll freeze to death. Only Marty and Caitlyn knew of the third option and right now, they had given up hope of it ever happening.

"I can't feel my body," Caitlyn shivered on top of the board. "It's so cold..."

Marty rubbed her hands, trying to warm them up as much as he could, which wasn't much since his own body heat was nearly nonexistent. He couldn't stop shivering and he was finding it difficult to talk.

"It's okay now. It'll be okay...the boats will come back for us...," Marty tried to reassure both her and himself. "Just wait a little bit longer..."

Floating there next to Jack, holding Caitlyn's cold hands, Marty began to think about his life. It had all seemed so useless before this trip on Titanic. He had wasted so much time moping over the break up with Jennifer instead of really enjoying life and being thankful for what he had. It wasn't until he had traveled back in time and met Caitlyn and her carefree brother that he realized just how precious life was. That instead of moping over the loss of a girlfriend, he should have been making it count. And now it may be too late to do so. But despite that regret, he was happy. He was happy to have met Caitlyn and Jack. They had taught him so much about love and friendship and about not sweating the small things and letting go of the heavy things. When he had refused to get on the time machine with Doc, he had wanted to save them, but just knowing them and having Caitlyn's love...that was enough...

Marty gazed at Caitlyn. She was so pale and there was ice in her blond hair, but she was still the most beautiful girl to him. He could die happy, knowing that she was the last thing he'd see.

Suddenly a bright light illuminates the water and he squinted his eyes against it, wondering if this was his brain dying and he should go towards the light. He was by no means ready. But then he heard a familiar voice calling his name, sounding as if it was far off. Marty frowned and looked up into the sky to see the hovering time machine with Doc at the open door. A rope ladder was hanging down and he was holding a bright flashlight on Marty and his friends!

"Doc...," Marty tried to shout, but his voice was too weak.

"Your friend came back," Caitlyn simply stated, staring up at the machine.

"What the hell is that?" Jack, also weak from the water stared in disbelief. "What is that?"

"It's rescue," Marty grinned. "Jack...you first...you need to get out of the water...I'll help the girls...climb up...Doc will help you..."

"It's a flying train?" Jack frowned, certain that his brain was playing tricks on him.

"I'll explain later...go...please...for Cait...for Rose," Marty encouraged, forcing Jack to let go of Rose's hand and making him take hold of the rope ladder. "Start climbing...Rose, you're next..."

"I am going out of my mind," The redhead stared, also unable to believe what she was seeing as Jack climbed out of the water and began making his way up to the safety of the train.

"No you're not, Rose...go...Jack is almost up...go be with him...," Caitlyn encouraged..

Rose looked up to see Doc help Jack into the train. She frowned as he disappeared from sight. Where did he go? "Jack? Jack? Wait! Jack!"

Marty handed the rope ladder to her and watched as she grabbed it and began to climb.

"Ok, it's your turn...," Marty smiled at Caitlyn, feeling himself weaken even more from the freezing water. He had to get out of there quick or he'll have no strength to climb the ladder.

Caitlyn shook her head, seeing the ice in Marty's hair and framing his face. He was definitely worse off than she was. "You need to go...next...I'll go after you..."

"Cait...no...you need to..."

"No Marty. Not before you. I refuse. Now hurry...you're wasting time," Caitlyn insisted, her blue eyes fierce with stubborn determination. "Please, Marty...you've sacrificed your well being for me...that's enough. I won't have you sacrifice your life...go..."

"Marty come on!" Doc called down, helping Rose inside.

Realizing that he was wasting time arguing, he looked at Caitlyn and managed to lean onto the board and kiss her freezing blue lips. "You come right after I've climbed midway...promise...me," He spoke through chattering teeth.

"I promise," Caitlyn smiled.

Looking at her one last time, Marty gripped the rope ladder and lifted himself out of the water and began his way up.

"Come on Marty! You can do it!" Doc encouraged, watching his young friend make his way up the ladder.

Marty looked back and sighed in relief to see Caitlyn making her way up as well. His will to live returning, Marty continued up the ladder and grabbed Doc as he pulled him into the warmth of the train.

Doc escorted Marty over to a leather chair that was seated next to a shivering, shell shocked Jack. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his violently shivering friend. Then he was back at the door, helping Caitlyn inside. Once Caitlyn was safely inside, Marty was back on his feet and pulled her into his arms, holding her close to his still shivering body.

"Didn't I tell you, we'll all be okay?" He looked at Jack and Rose who both looked shell-shocked and then back at Caitlyn, who smiled happily, despite being so cold.

"Yes you did. So now what do we do?"

Marty grinned and looked at Doc, who looked as if he felt uncomfortable. "Simple. We go back to the future."


	19. Chapter 19

With a boom and a flash of light, the time traveling train reappeared on an old piece of track back in 1986, carrying five passengers, two of them shell-shocked and four of them soaked and cold, but no longer in any danger of dying now that they were no longer in the North Atlantic.

Doc Emmett Brown began to shut down the machine, having enough of time travel for a good long while. Getting separated from Marty in 1912 and the constant worrying about him had given him a workout and he had decided that there will be no more time travel for quite a while once he got the boy back safe and sound. Now he not only had Marty back, but three others that were out of their time and he had no idea what to do with them.

Marty for his part was just relieved to be home with his new friends and girlfriend in tow. For a while there, he really had thought that they were all doomed to die. It had seriously gotten heavy there for awhile. Thank goodness for Doc and his new and improved time machine. He had arrived in the nick of time.

"So this is 1986?" Caitlyn asked, standing up and peering out the window of the train.

"Yeah. Hill Valley, California, USA. You can't see much of it at the moment though. Doc has us parked outside of town, but as soon as you're ready we'll get you back to his place and get you some dry, warm clothes," Marty walked up behind her, wrapping his arms round her waist. "I'm so happy you're here, Caitlyn."

Rose blinked and came out of her trance. She looked around nervously. She was scared, cold, hungry, yet free. No more Cal and no more mother and she was free to be with Jack. She grabbed his hand. "Jack, we survived and we can be together."

The young artist also came out of his shock, his mind processing what he had just overheard from his sister and Marty. At first he didn't want to believe it, but how else could one explain a flying train? Like all things in his life, Jack seamlessly accepted that they were no longer in 1912 and that his life had changed. He had Rose now and he was going to make sure that Rose and his sister were well taken care of. He gripped Rose's hand and kissed it. "This is crazy. It doesn't make any sense..."

"But that's why we should trust it," Rose grinned, almost repeating the words she had said on the deck of Titanic before the iceberg. "So what do we do now?"

Jack looked at Marty, realizing that instead of being the leader this time, it was their new friend's turn. "Marty?"

"Doc?" Marty turned to his inventor friend.

"I suppose I can take you back home with me. My wife Clara can help you assimilate. She's not from this time period either. Marty, I suggest you go on home. I am sure that your parents are worried and you do have that research paper to write."

Marty opened his mouth to protest. He didn't want to leave his friend's sides. He wanted to help them get used to 1986 and show them around Hill Valley. But he supposed that Doc was right. He didn't want his parents to worry and he did have to write up that paper about Titanic, which shouldn't be too hard after his experience. He sighed as Caitlyn turned around to face him.

"I was hoping to help you guys myself," Marty frowned.

Caitlyn just smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You've done so much for us already. I doubt that we would have survived the sinking if it hadn't been for you and your time machine. Go home, do what you have to do, and we'll be waiting for you when you're finished. Besides, by the look of the three us, we can all probably use some sleep anyway."

"We have been up for hours," Marty chuckled. "Alright, alright. Good news though. I have to come with you anyway. I have to drop you off at Doc's myself since we came here in my truck."

Fifteen minutes later, he was kissing Caitlyn good-bye and waving good-bye to Jack and Rose. They all looked like actors out of a period drama. It'll be good to get them into some present day clothing. "See you soon!"

Looking back once, Marty pulled away from the Brown residence, hoping that his new friends would be okay, and headed for home, where he found Biff washing his father's car and his parents in the kitchen making dinner.

"Why Marty, where have you been? You look a fright!" Lorraine McFly exclaimed in shock to see her son in water stained clothes.

"Um...water polo, mom. I'm exhausted now. I'll be down later," Marty quickly explained, heading up the stairs to get out of his ruined clothes and take a much deserved sleep.

"Oh, by the way! Jennifer Parker called! She said she needed to talk to you right away!"

Marty found himself rolling his eyes. Before his trip to 1912, he would have been filled with joy that Jennifer had called, wanting to talk to him. But now, after meeting Cait and falling in love with her...well Jennifer didn't seem all that appealing anymore. No more did he have her cast as his future wife. No longer did he want to share that earth shattering kiss that his parents had shared at their school dance with her. Now, he only wanted it to be Caitlyn.

After shedding his ruined clothes and depositing them in the trash, Marty fell onto the bed. As his head hit the pillow, he thought of Caitlyn and of all the things there was to experience with her, and as he fell into a deep, dreamless, sleep, he knew that she was the only girl he'll ever want to kiss for the foreseeable future.

…...

The sound of Huey Lewis and the News woke Marty out of his sleep. Feeling refreshed, he walked over to his typewriter and spent the next two hours typing up his Titanic report. He wanted to get it done and out of the way so he could spend his time getting ready for the school dance. He didn't want a school paper hanging over his head.

Once he was finished, he winced as he caught a glimpse of the clock on his nightstand. He was going to be late for school. Which was normally okay, but today he had dance tickets to purchase and he wanted to make sure that he had his in hand. After all, he was going to have the most beautiful girl in the world on his arm.

He smiled at the thought of Caitlyn. She was everything he could ever want in a girl. She was beautiful, funny, head strong, and brave. He was lucky to have found her like he had.

Grabbing an orange, he ran out the door and was at school in enough time to buy four tickets, thinking that Jack and Rose could use some worry free fun as well. Jack was maybe twenty, but Marty was sure that he'd fit in and Rose of course was his and Caitlyn's age. It was going to be rad!

The school day ticked by slowly. Marty didn't even bother talking to anyone. Titanic, was still with him. The screams. The groan of the dying ship. The freezing water. When he wasn't thinking about Caitlyn, he was thinking about the sinking and it put him in a rather sullen mood. He knew that Jennifer wanted to talk to him, but he just wasn't in the mood to deal with her, so he avoided her as well. Whatever it was she had to say, it couldn't be that important.

When the school day was finally over, Marty headed straight for his truck, wanting to get to Doc's as soon as possible so he could check up on Caitlyn, Jack, and Rose.

When he arrived at Doc's place, he found Jack and Rose stationed in front of Doc's television, staring at it in utter fascination. Marty couldn't help but laugh at their fascination.

"Have they been there all day?" Marty asked Doc, who was coming out of the kitchen eating a peanut butter sandwich.

"Unfortunately, yes. It is understandable. In their time, moving pictures were black and white and had no sound and you certainly couldn't watch them in your house. This is like an alien world to them."

Marty eyed their clothing and frowned. Jack was dressed like Doc, wearing a lab coat, a blue button up shirt and tan slacks. Rose was more attractively dressed in a blue sundress that Clara had loaned her.

"Doc, Jack is twenty. Not sixty. He should be dressed a lot younger than that," Marty complained. "I would have brought him some of my clothes, but he's taller than me."

Doc sighed and pulled out his wallet and pulled out a credit card. He handed it to Marty. "Go buy your friends some suitable clothes my boy. I trust you not to go crazy with this."

Marty's grin was large and happy. "Doc, I don't know what to say. On their behalf, I thank you! Where's Caitlyn?"

"I'm right here," Caitlyn walked out of the kitchen, wearing a pair of jeans and a pink long sleeve top. Her blond hair was combed until it was shiny and laid against her shoulders. Marty couldn't help but stare.

"You look great..."

Caitlyn blushed. "Thank you. I'm afraid that I'm not used to wearing jeans yet."

"You'll get used to them. Hey, Doc gave me some money. I can take you guys shopping for more fashionable clothes...even though what you're wearing looks great on you."

"That sounds great. I'm afraid you'll have to peel my brother and Rose away from the talking box there. They have been there all day, if you can believe it."

"Yeah. It's called a television. TV for short and it is addictive. Hey is that Mtv they're watching? Is that Madonna?" Marty took Caitlyn's hand and pulled her over to where Rose and Jack was watching TV.

"Is Madonna her name?" Rose took a moment to look at Marty. "She's so awesome. I'd love to dress like her. Mother would die if she ever knew."

"Well, Rose. You're in luck. Marty is here to take us shopping for clothes. I bet we could find clothes that she would wear," Caitlyn grinned, enjoying the look that both Marty and Jack got on their faces when they pictured their girls dressed like the lady on the television.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go."

…..

It was nearing the end of the day and the boys were coming out of the last shop of the mall. Jack and Marty's arms were full of shopping bags for the girls and even Jack.

"Now I remember why I hate shopping with Caitlyn," Jack groaned, collapsing onto one of the benches outside of Sears. He was now dressed in a pair of denim blue jordache jeans, a white shirt and a brown bomber jacket and a pair of Nike's that resembled what Marty wore. He was the picture of eighties fashion.

"I thought my dad exaggerated when he talked about never going shopping with my mother," Marty collapsed next to him, also exhausted. "Well at least this is the last shop in the mall."

"Yeah," Jack sighed, looking down at the shiny ground of the mall, his thoughts obviously far away.

"Jack...um...I'm sorry about Fabrizio. I was hoping to save him as well," Marty apologized, remembering the friendly Italian. He had an idea that Jack was mourning his friend.

"He would have liked this. All these shops and the talking picture box...," Jack wistfully smiled. "But hey, I'm still alive and so is Cait, thanks to you. And I have Rose. There's plenty to be happy about."

"That's the spirit, man," Marty playfully punched Jack's arm.

"Marty?" Jennifer Parker approached, coming out of the food court, her face the picture of relief to see him. Marty on the other hand groaned. Jennifer was the last person that he wanted to deal with right now. "Marty, I called you a couple of times, didn't you get my message? I didn't even see you in school today."

"I've been pretty busy, Jennifer. What did you want?" Marty got to his feet, wanting to make this quick.

"Look, I made a mistake at the beginning of the year, ending things the way I had. I just thought that it'd be best to explore my options," Jennifer twirled a frizzy strand of hair around her finger. "Freddy was fun and all...but he wasn't you. I guess I had just gotten scared about the future and I had to find out if we were really meant to be or not and now I know."

Marty arched a brow, suddenly feeling amused. "You do?" He looked at Jack who just silently watched the scene, not sure what was going on but giving Marty room to handle it.

"Yes. Freddy wasn't my future. You are. I was a fool to think otherwise. I know that I had hurt you really bad and well...I'm hoping that you can forgive me and maybe we can start over this weekend at the enchantment under the sea dance...?"

Marty wanted to laugh. He also wanted to tell Jennifer off and where to go, but before he could do any of that, Rose and Caitlyn came out of Sears dressed in the latest eighties fashion. Both of them followed through with Madonna's looks in the Lucky Star video, except Caitlyn was in black and Rose was in a vibrant purple color.

"There you boys are! I'm sorry it took us so long," Rose giggled, sitting next to Jack and giving him a quick kiss.

"I've never seen so many clothes in one place," Caitlyn came to Marty, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Rose and I even brought a dress for that dance you're taking us to. I think you'll like it. It's strapless and has these sequins on it."

"Sounds great. I can't wait to see you in it," Marty grinned, pulling her into a deep kiss, sending the message loud and clear that they were together. As they parted, he grinned at a shocked Jennifer. "Oh Jennifer, meet my new girlfriend Caitlyn Dawson. I'll be taking her to the enchantment under the sea dance. That is her brother Jack over there and his girl Rose. I guess you were right the first time about our future. I'm pretty sure mine is with Miss. Dawson here."

Marty silently admitted that he did feel some kind of vindication at the look on Jennifer's face. At the beginning of the year, she had ripped out his heart and stomped all over it. Now she had the nerve to try to crawl back. Well too bad. He was very happily taken by a girl that out-shined Jennifer Parker in every way. Maybe someday they could be friends again, but he reckoned it wouldn't be anytime soon.

"Well...I guess that's that then. I just wanted to ask. See you around Marty," Jennifer turned around and walked away, not looking back once.

"Who was she?" Caitlyn asked, curious.

"Former girlfriend. No one that you have to concern yourself with," Jack kissed Caitlyn again, feeling happy and secure about his choice.


	20. Epilogue

It was the night of the enchantment under the sea dance. Doc had rented a limousine for everyone and Marty was the last to be picked up. He grabbed the corsage that he had purchased for Caitlyn and raced downstairs to find his parents in the foyer with a camera in hand. His mother was dabbing at her eyes with a white handkerchief and sniffling.

"Oh George, I remember our Enchantment Under the Sea dance...it was the dance where we had shared our first real kiss. It was that moment that I knew that you were the man that I was meant to be with," Lorraine McFly sighed, nostalgically.

"Come now, Lorraine. None of that. This is Marty's night," George McFly smiled, rubbing his wife's back.

Marty just smiled, feeling the familiar anxiety that came upon him whenever his parents spoke of when they first met and how they got together. He wondered why they never realized that their son was the splitting image of Calvin Klein. Did they not remember him? Sure their memories weren't that bad. At least Biff gave him suspicious looks sometimes, then he'd shake his head mumbling nonsense.

The chime of the doorbell interrupted Marty's thoughts and he walked the rest of the way down the stairs and opened the door to Caitlyn, who looked beautiful in the dress that she had brought the other day. Her hair was done up in the same style it had been at the first class dinner on Titanic.

"Hey, you look beautiful," Marty gasped, taken in by her beauty.

Caitlyn blushed. "Thank you. They thought it'd be good for me to come and meet you at the door."

"Marty, aren't you going to let the girl in? We'd like to meet her," Lorraine replied, curious about this new girl in her son's life.

Marty nervously smiled as he took Caitlyn's hand and lead her into the house where his parents were waiting. He hoped that his mother liked Caitlyn. Even though she didn't outright hate Jennifer like she had in the old 1985 timeline, she was never really her biggest fan. He hoped it'd be different with Caitlyn.

"Mom, dad, this is my new girlfriend Caitlyn Dawson. Cait, meet my parents, Lorraine and George McFly."

"Why hello dear, it is a pleasure to meet you," Lorraine came up and gave Caitlyn a warm hug. "It's so nice to see that Marty finally has a steady girlfriend, just in time for the dance."

"Now, now Lorraine. Give the girl room to breathe," George laughed. "It's nice to meet you, Caitlyn."

"Oh, George. Quick. The camera! I want to capture this moment!" Lorraine released Caitlyn and rushed to her husband's side, who was fiddling with the camera.

"Okay, you two. Pose for the camera!" George directed, holding up the camera, ready to snap the picture.

Marty grabbed hold of Caitlyn and pulled her close, a genuinely happy smile on his face. For once in his life everything was perfect. His parents were successful and happy. His brother and sister had a bright future ahead of them and they weren't in dead end jobs. And he had the love of his life, right here in his arms. Things couldn't get anymore rad than this.

The flash of the camera brought Marty out of his thoughts and he watched as Lorraine came up and took Caitlyn's hand. "It is so nice to meet you, Caitlyn. It's obvious now that you're the reason that our Marty is back to his chipper self these days."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. McFly. Marty has made me the happiest girl as well. He is a true gentleman," Caitlyn smiled sweetly, stealing Marty's heart even more. He just loved this girl's smile, her voice, her hair...just everything about her.

"Lorraine, let the kids get going! They have a dance to get to!" George laughed, pulling his wife back to his side. "You have a fun time, kids!"

"We will dad!" Marty waved, keeping an arm wrapped an arm around Caitlyn's waist and escorting her back to the waiting Limo.

"Your parents are nice," Caitlyn smiled as they reached the luxury vehicle.

"Yeah, they're the greatest. There's a funny story about their meeting at the enchantment under the sea dance in their youth. Remind me to tell it to you someday," Marty chuckled, holding the door open for her.

After Caitlyn was inside and settled, Marty slid in to see Jack dressed in a black suit and tie and Rose in her dark purple formal dress that she had brought along with Caitlyn.

"You two look great," Jack grinned, impressed. He was astounded by how well Jack, Caitlyn, and Rose were fitting in with 1986. It was like they were born to be in this time period, not 1912. Especially Rose and Caitlyn.

"Thank you, Marty," Rose smiled happily, leaning into Jack.

Watching Jack and Rose, Marty noticed how much more relaxed and happy Rose seemed. On Titanic, there had always been an air of sadness about her, even when she was with Jack. But now, it was like all the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders and he guessed that it had been. Now Cal and her mother were literally in the past and she was free and clear to be with Jack without having to worry about either of them.

"So on a scale of first class dinner and steerage party, how much fun can be expected to be had tonight?" Caitlyn asked, her blue eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Steerage party and beyond. Don't let the formal wear fool you," Marty grinned, his blue eyes sparkling. "You have your slow dances, you have disco, you have..."

"Irish jigs?" Rose asked expectantly, her face lighting up with joy.

Marty blushed. "No. No Irish jigs...sorry...but hey. You won't even miss them."

"I'm sure that we're all going to have a great time," Jack laughed, wrapping an arm around Rose's bare shoulders.

…..

The dance was in full swing. Taken away by the music and their own sense of freedom, Jack and Rose went out on the dance floor and danced the night away in each others arms. Marty glanced over at them as he danced with Caitlyn in his arms. Looking at them, two people from different walks of life, from a different place in time, now here in Hill Valley, still deeply in love...it gave him hope for his growing relationship with the blond in his arms.

"They are so happy. I've never seen Jack like this before. And Rose...she's been like a butterfly coming out of her cocoon. I can't believe how intelligent she is. Back in 1912, a girl that smart had to hide it if she was to find a decent husband, but here in 1986, a woman is encouraged to not only be intelligent, but to work with it. It's extraordinary," Caitlyn happily sighed.

"As a time traveler, it is interesting to see how far we've come as a species as a whole. I think we're definitely in a better place now than we were in 1912," Marty chuckled, remembering all the silly rules and customs back in the Edwardian era. Rules and customs that were obsolete now. He really did treasure the freedom that he enjoyed today when compared to life back in 1912.

"I love it. I don't know how I'll ever thank you for bringing us here. You not only saved our lives...but you gave us a even better way of living..."

"Well, there was no way I was going to leave the girl I love and my new friend and his girl on a sinking ship," Marty blushed, pulling her closer as they danced.

"The girl you love huh?"

"Yeah. I love you Caitlyn Dawson. I always have...I always will."

"I love you too, Marty," Caitlyn smiled up at him, losing herself in those deep blue eyes that she had grown to adore so much. Back in 1912, before Titanic, she had never given much thought to falling in love or finding a soulmate...but now that she had, she knew that she would never let him go.

Marty felt the same. Before his trip to 1912, he had been so messed up over Jennifer's betrayal, he had thought that he would never find a love that was comparable to his parents. Now he knew that he was wrong. He had found the one girl that pushed him to be a better person...a braver person. The one girl that he would give his life for and she was here in his arms and he was never going to let her go.

As a song that he had heard once before...a song where his parents had shared their first kiss in this very gymnasium, Marty bowed his head and shared a kiss with his girl. A kiss that promised not only love and devotion, but a kiss that promised forever. He had met her on board the ship of dreams, but sharing the kiss of a lifetime with her, he knew that this moment was his dream come true.

_(A/N: I'd like to thank everyone that replied, faved and liked, and read this story. It was so much fun to write and different from my usual Titanic stories, because it's usually Jack and Rose that I focus on, but this one, they were more like side characters. I may write more BTTF fic, staring Marty and my OC Caitlyn Dawson, but I don't know yet. Thank you again and I hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it:) )_


End file.
